March
by FanFicFan909
Summary: The month of new teams.
1. Main story - New member

**1****st**** March 2013 Friday**

**Day 60**

**Welcome to the new month, lots of surprises in this one, so let's kick it off. **

**Congrats to DragonFlyer9 for winning the January image cover, thanks to the helpful assistance from my art associate, my sister. The winner for the February cover will be announced about half way through March. Don't forget your entries!**

**Disclaimer: Warning (can I make that big and red? No, ok just picture it then), this is for home reading only. The definition of home use includes the use of this story at locations such as coaches, hospitals, hotels and ****schools**** and excludes the use in locations such as clubs, oil rigs and prisons. **

* * *

Jenny activated the ships floatation device on the ship, cautiously and professionally landing the craft on the surface of the water. She left the pilot seat, her boots echoing through the empty room.

She opened the door of the hatch, revealing the new planet she had landed on and the breathtaking scenery it held. There, on the jetty, stood the one person that Jenny was looking for.

"Can I help you with your bags?" the clone offered, taking the wheelie bags from the guest. "We're really looking forward to having you."

"Me too," Bream commented as she followed the engineer in to the ship. "I really hope Dex approves. Have you told Tung yet?"

"Not yet," Jenny pressed a few buttons and the ship hummed to life once again. "But he'll be in for a big surprise."

* * *

As all the tiny stars sped across the sky in front of Bream, she could feel her stomach twist in to a knot with every light-year that pulled them closer to Earth.

"I don't think I can do this," she blurted out, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the seatbelt tighter. "Why would Dex ask me to be a part of his team anyway? There are absolutely no gaps in his crew that I can fill, and his budget can't even afford a new member."

"Of course you can do this," Jenny comforted, stealing quick glances to the nervous girl as she piloted through space. "You are smart, talented, and with a new species of alien on board, we get a bonus check which pretty much goes straight to you."

"Bream giggled at her words. "But…will I be coming on field missions?"

"Absolutely, we need your quick thinking and creative tactics to lure, distract and capture insects," from the corner of her eye, Jenny could see that the marine girl was still slightly tense. "Just relax, and you'll be fine."

* * *

The two shared a…semi-uncomfortable ship ride back down to Earth. The craft lowered itself carefully through the space where the metal doors previously occupied and entered the garage unit where Zap was waiting. He entered the hatch of the ship and dragged Bream's bags out with ease.

"Is it just me," Bream whispered to Jenny as they followed the pilot out. "Or is he looking stronger, and…happier?"

"Hmm," Jenny hummed in pretend thought as she stared at the back of his head. "I guess it's just you."

The three entered the control room where the rest of the team was waiting; however, Dex and Jane appeared to notice their new guest before Tung did as his back was turned away; his face indulging in a strawberry sludge cake.

"Yo dude, seriously you need to try this," he commented through a mouth full of frosting. "It's my own secret recipe-" he turned to the door, where his eyes fell on Zap, Jenny…and Bream

_Wait, Bream?_

"Tung, please close your mouth when you eat," little did the tracker realise his jaw was slowly opening, revealing to everyone the pink cream inside. He closed it suddenly, swallowing it and the lump in his throat as quickly as he could.

"Bream?" Tung blurted loudly towards the two girls that strolled in to the room. He ran over to her, wrapping his arms around her legs in a hug, considering his short height. He separated from her, smiling a huge grin. "What are you doing here?"

"She's now one of us Tung," Dex announced behind the tracker, the rest of the team watching the scene. "Meet our new team member."

* * *

**9 Blue's writing tip #1: Write what you say. String a sentence together (that makes sense) and put it on the page word for word, makes it seem more colloquial and inviting. **

**I was supposed to start this month with a multichapter, but that is tomorrow. Tell me what you think, and welcome to the new month! R&R!**


	2. Multichapter - Arguments

**2****nd**** March 2013 Saturday**

**Day 61**

**Author note; this is a multichapter, so it is completely unrelated to the main story. There is no Jane, no Bream as members of the team, and Zap and Jenny are not dating (least not yet). I'd like to dedicate this to my sister for giving me the idea. **

**Disclaimer: Can I just leave this blank? I'm pretty sure everyone knows the answer to this. **

* * *

"Why would you do that?" Zap yelled as he followed Jenny. The girl huffed in exasperation, turning to face the boy who was trailing her.

"It's your own fault," she yelled, stamping her boot on the ground. "You played that stereo way too loudly and I was out of spare parts."

Their argument continued as Tung strolled in to the room, foam covering his lips. "Jenny, you never fixed my toothbrush."

"Tung, I have been too busy working on inventions to work on a measly toothbrush," the clone turned her voice to the tracker, who was staring up at her angrily. "My latest invention being a ray gun which, with a few correct tweaks, could obliterate you."

"Don't give her any electronics Tung," the pilot argued in his own angry voice. "She'll just turn it into spare pieces."

"Oh you are so the next person I'm going to use that gun on."

"Hey, hey," Dex held his hands up as he walked in to the room. "What's with all the noise?" he was bombarded with different voices at different levels, each arguing about 'music', 'wasting time on unnecessary repairs' and 'socks'.

"Alright, alright," he hushed the room, the volume falling slowly but surely to a stop. "Gosh guys, we can't have these kinds of debates every day, and they seem to be getting worse."

Everyone looked down at the floor, scuffing their feet in a guilty fashion. "You know, perhaps it is time we did that thing I was talking about."

"Oh please no," Jenny complained.

"Oh no way, Dex," Zap whined.

"Woohoo!" the frog boy jumped excitedly, pumping a fist in to the air. "Awesome."

"Well, that's two against two," the leader counted, placing his hands on his hips. "But considering I'm the boss, I'll be the tie breaker."

He heard the moans of displeasure from the unwilling team members, but another cheer of excitement from Tung.

"Yep, we're going," he announced, although everyone already knew the answer. "We all need to learn how to work together as a team and get along. So, tomorrow we'll head off to the campsite on Hiata 7 and have a team building workshop."

"Great, that's three days in the bush without a shower," Zap droned. "Least the food might be better than Tung's."

* * *

**9 Blue's writing tip #2: Do not drone on when describing outfits, people are going to picture something different to you anyway so don't bother. Plus, it's boring.**

**This multichapter will go on for a bit while I think of main story chapters, so enjoy a refreshing change of plot...while I try to come up with some new ideas...**


	3. Multichapter - Not a fun weekend

**3****rd**** March 2013 Sunday**

**Day 62**

**Need ideas for a song fic urgently!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show, so sue me…no wait, don't sue me…**

* * *

"What exactly do we need?" Zap questioned the engineer as the two walked down the corridor together. They had been assigned to grab a few camping items while Tung and Dex filled enough supplies for the insects.

"We don't need a lot," she replied as they turned in to the stock room. "Just the self-set-up tents and mattresses."

"This is not going to be a fun weekend," he complained while pulling one of the back packs containing a tent over his shoulder. Jenny grunted in strength as she did the same. "What do you think we have to do on this team building camp?"

"Probably boring stuff with a team member like, you must find this hidden object with the help of your team member…or catching exercises, I don't know."

They each grabbed the other tent back packs, making four in total, and headed back down to the loading dock where the ship was waiting patiently.

"Alright team," Dex began once the other members had reached the inlet. "Let's get these bags in and take off."

Tung pulled his heavy back pack along the ground, groaning when it didn't move.

"Tung, what on Earth do you have in there?" the clone questioned, pulling his back pack in to a standing position. His large red eyes flickered nervously from side to side as she began rummaging.

"Since when are you going to need 4 toothbrushes, Tung?" Jenny laid out the four devices on the ground while the rest of the team looked on.

"Hey, I lose them easily," he debated, scooping them up.

"Fine, you can take them, but I don't think you need this many socks," the girl grasped a handful of socks, many of them mismatching and all of them smelling as though they hadn't been washed in a while. Tung sighed in defeat as he grabbed the pile.

"Ok," he commented, shoving some of them back in the pack. "But just don't continue looking in there."

"I don't think I want to," Jenny stated as she caught a whiff of something very rotten, her eyes narrowing at something green. "Zap can you carry his bag in to the ship?"

"Sure," he begrudgingly accepted, pulling the pack on over his shoulders.

"Everyone, in to the ship," the leader announced, standing at the door as he ushered everyone in.

* * *

"Where abouts is Hiata 7?" Tung questioned Dex once the ship was soaring through space.

"It's on the outskirts of the forest sector," if there was one thing Dex knew more about than insects, it was the planets they came from. "There is gorgeous grass everywhere and it'shome to an abundance of wildlife."

"Will some of our team work challenges involve collecting some wildlife?" Zap questioned in a bored tone as he continued to pilot the ship. A smirk grew on Dex's lips.

"It might," he answered, which led to a soft chorus of groans. "Oh come on guys, it'll be fun."

* * *

The ship arrived at its desired location, and for the team, it couldn't have come sooner. The rest of the journey had been nothing but Dex shouting out different team building exercises followed by everyone's response of 'no' and Tung's response of how to make it more interesting.

"This seems like the perfect spot to set up camp," Dex stated once the team reached a clearing. They all dropped their bags with huge groans of relief. "So everyone get settled, set up your tents and I'll sort us in to teams for tomorrow."

"Like I said," Zap seethed through his teeth to Jenny, well out of earshot for Dex to hear. "This is not going to be a fun weekend."

* * *

**9 Blue's writing tip #3: Start a new paragraph when someone new is talking so people know who is talking. **

**I actually wonder how this will go, since I'm not sure what to put exactly in the next chapters. Ideas are needed for some blank chapters at the end of March. R&R!**


	4. Multichapter - Prunella Vulgaris

**4****th**** March 2013 Monday**

**Day 63**

**Multi chapters can be a little OOC, some things might change from the main story!**

**Disclaimer: We only wish we owned the characters…**

* * *

Dex was the first to emerge from his tent, of course. He held his arms over his head as he pulled his tired muscles in a stretch. His gaze fell to the golden sunrise that caressed the meadow green hills, rolling in the distance. The river close by bubbled excitedly as it quickened over the smooth rocks.

"What a beautiful sight," Dex breathed in the fresh air before a sly grin crossed his features, "It'd be a shame for the rest of the team to miss out on this."

Very carefully, Dex grabbed one of the pans used from last night's dinner and a large stick that was nearby and walked as close as he could to the tents.

"Wake up every one!" he banged the stick on the pan in an uneven beat, startling those who were sleeping soundly.

"Dex, what the heck?" Jenny appeared from her tent, looking tired but already dressed. Zap spilled out of the front entrance to his tent, looking almost too tired to move.

"What's going on?" his speech was gluggy and hoarse. They all looked over to Tung's tent who had forgotten that they were sleeping in tents when he was so rudely awoken. Because he jumped up so quickly, he hit the top of the shelter with his head and the tent collapsed on him. He ran around frantically with a green sheet covering him, giving the tracker an appearance of a green ghost. Dex held his hand out and stopped the hysterical frog boy, turning him so that he was facing the others and pulled the tent off his head.

"Alright team, we're going to split off in search for some Prunella Vulgaris," his response of blank stares caused Dex to operate Habibot's projector. An image of a purple flower appeared. "This image has been sent to your wrist coms; basically we're looking for a purple flower with amazing healing abilities. Today's teams are; Jenny with myself, and Zap with Tung."

"Oh, man," Zap groaned as once again, he was the one stuck with the tracker.

"Don't worry, the teams will change every day we're here, or until I decide that we're working better," the leader exclaimed as he walked over to Jenny.

"There is another little catch though," he somewhat whispered these words almost in the hopes that the rest of his team wouldn't hear. "Your wrist com will receive a challenge every so often that you must complete with your team member."

Groans were heard all around, even from Tung.

"Boy, you just make this even better, don't you," Jenny complained as she hauled her knapsack on to her shoulders and made her way towards the small forest behind them. Dex gave one last nervous glance to the other team before following her, Habibot floating behind him.

"Well, what do we do now?" Tung's nasally voice questioned the pilot. Zap looked around with a bored expression.

"You're a tracker," he stated the obvious before pointing to the other side of the forest. "Track."

"It's not that easy dude," the frog boy debated, hauling his own back pack on to his back. "I don't have a scent to go off."

"It's a purple flower," Zap dully pointed out as they walked next to the stream. "How hard can it be?"

He was silenced by the vibrating emitting from Tung's communicator. Flipping it open, he read the small notice box on the screen.

"Hey Zap?" questioned the tracker, catching the attention of the older boy.

"Yeah?"

"It says we have to work together as a team and row a canoe down the river," he read aloud, eyes following the words.

"What canoe?" as soon as the words left his lips, Zap turned and noticed a red canoe bobbing in the water.

'_Oh great, thanks Dex,'_ he inwardly cursed at the object.

"Let's go, it might lead us to the flower," Tung muttered cheerfully as he hobbled over to the clear waters, Zap moaning and following his footsteps. The tracker used his frog like legs to bounce in to the small boat, the canoe bouncing violently once he was in. Zap waded in to the water and pushed the boat off the rocks, albeit with a bit of difficulty due to the heavy occupant. Activating his wings, Zap left the water and flew in to the seat behind Tung, grasping an oar.

"Ready?" Tung asked rhetorically as he placed his oar in the water. "Row, row, row-"

Zap tried to keep up with the childish acts of the tracker, but only fumbled his oar in his hands. He was slightly distracted with the water that Tung's paddle was splashing on to his face.

"Tung!" the little frog boy turned around at his name, noticing the pilot's dripping face and enraged expression. "Stop splashing the water!"

"Dude it's not-" he couldn't finish his sentence once he caught sight of Zap. The pilot had wide terrified eyes and his mouth was ajar, pointing a shaking finger in front of him.

"What?" Tung questioned, although once he turned back to the front, he didn't need to ask.

It's hard to tell from the top of the river how tall the waterfall is, but when the water is raging as heavily as it was in front of Tung and Zap's boat, you could assume that it was going to be a big one.

Tung stood up in the boat, trying to push past Zap and get to the back. "Quick, paddle away!" Unfortunately for the boys, the rocking caused by Tung and the quicker rapids, the boat tipped and swayed, before capsizing and throwing its occupants in the water. Zap and Tung surfaced, spluttering out any water that entered their lungs.

"Way to go, Tung," Zap groaned before splashing the tracker in the face. Tung shook the excess water off before his eyes followed the canoe, watching it fall down the waterfall.

"Zap," Tung cried, the pilot finally paying attention to their impending doom. Zap managed to float himself on his stomach, flashing his wings as they dried off. He soared up in to the sky, taking this chance to see how tall the cascade was. He paled when he saw Tung on the very edge of the cliff, tumbling down.

"Zap!" he called once again as he went overboard. Pointing one hand straight ahead, Zap rocketed down alongside the rushing water in hot pursuit for Tung. Although the tracker was splashing around a lot, Zap managed to grasp his hand. He began pulling the frog boy up and out of the water, but due to the tracker's weight and another large swell of water, Tung and Zap were both pulled under the water.

Zap was the first to surface, coughing and spluttering as he pulled his elbows on to the embankment. Tung surfaced beside him, breathing heavily once all the water was out of his lungs.

"Some rescue," he commented. Zap turned to him with a death glare, but upon noticing Tung's smile, he couldn't help but laugh along with the frog. The pilot pulled himself out of the creek, giving his hand to Tung and pulling him out afterwards.

"Thanks," he mumbled slightly as Zap looked around at their new location, listening to the dripping of water from their clothes.

"Hey, check it out," he lightly tapped Tung's shoulder to get his attention, and once he knew he had, pointed in front of them. Beside a huge dark oak tree was a small shrub of flowers and amongst them, a large purple flower.

"Guess we found the flower."

* * *

Jenny and Dex had started their mission in complete silence, but after a few hours of this, Dex had started to feel bored.

"So how has everything been going?" Dex questioned Jenny as they walked along the path. Jenny stopped her pollen scanner before turning to Dex with curiosity.

"Is that part of this camp? To strike up awkward conversations?" he ceased his own scanner before turning to her, eyebrow raised in surprise.

"No, I'm just trying to talk."

Jenny shrugged her shoulders before pointing her scanner back at the flowers. "Everything's fine. What about you?"

"Well, I've got this weird rash-"

"Oh, Dex," Jenny groaned as she walked further away, her nose turned up in disgust. "That's way too personal."

"What?" he questioned in disbelief. "A weird rash on my leg is too personal to talk about?"

"Let's just say, no medical news," Jenny stopped where she was walking as her eyes looked ahead. In front of them was a large gorge; with two small pieces of rope spaced evenly apart connecting their side to the other side. The clone was about to question its presence to her leader when she heard his communicator buzz.

"This is our challenge," he announced, clipping one of the helmets on to his head.

_Where did they come from?_

Dex handed the other helmet to Jenny before he adjusted his harness. Jenny copied Dex as she set up her own apparatus.

"Just what exactly are we supposed to do?" she asked when they were finally ready to go.

"We have to walk on those tight ropes, but instead of facing the other side we face each other and hold each other's wrists to keep our balance." Jenny's face appeared to lose all of its colour as she looked down the large chasm.

"It looks pretty high, Dex," she whimpered, feeling her knees turning to jelly.

"All the better," Dex beamed at her as he walked up to the rope.

The both faced each other and grasped each other's wrist. Dex took the first and most terrifying step; he got on with ease. The leader looked up at the engineer, noticing how uncomfortable she was by her grip. Her hands were trembling and her fingers were digging in to Dex's arm through her gloves.

"Don't look down," he comforted as she slowly took a step on to the rope. "Just keep your gaze on to me and we'll make it across."

Jenny's breathing had rapidly increased as she stared intensely at her boss.

"If I make it through this," she seethed through her teeth as they continued on their journey. "I swear, I am going to kill you."

He laughed it off. "So, you are not a big fan of heights?"

"No I am not afraid of heights," she trembled slightly as the ropes moved. "It's the falling that I'm not a fan of."

"That's ok," Dex calmly spoke, feeling his feet shift together and apart as they moved across the rope. "I've got fears too."

"That's not going to help," she interrupted, trying her hardest not to look down.

"I don't like clowns," Dex stated it like it was obvious, but Jenny's head snapped to his eye level once the words left his lips.

"Really?" she asked incredulously, to which he nodded.

"Yeah, ever since I was a little kid they just give me the creeps," he shook as a shiver ran up his spine, causing Jenny to grab his arms tighter. She felt frozen on the spot, and Dex stopped moving.

"Don't do that," she growled, staying where she was. Although she didn't want the leader to notice, he could see the small tears prick at the corner of her eyes. She screwed her eyes shut, breathing heavily.

"I can't…I can't do this anymore," she whimpered, her eyes remaining shut. Dex looked around, a smile gracing his lips.

"Jenny, look at me," he tried to pull her out of her state, but her head fell limply.

"No Dex, no, I can't."

"You don't have to," he felt her grip loosen slightly. "Open your eyes; we're already here."

Slowly, Jenny peeled her eyes open, allowing the sunlight to flood her vision. To her delight, the edge of the cliff was only a step away. Pulling Dex with her, Jenny practically ran to the edge, falling to her knees on the soft grass.

"Oh thank God," she mumbled in to the fresh earth. Dex smirked at the sight, to which Jenny stood up beside him. "We did it!" she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, the leader chuckling as he hugged her back.

"So, do you trust me now?" Jenny pulled a thoughtful expression as she removed her helmet.

"No, I'm still going to kill you," she replied, holding her helmet under her arm. No sooner had the two arrived on this side of the gorge that Zap and Tung turned up, dripping from head to toe and covered in a little mud. Zap, with an annoyed expression towards Dex, raised his hand that held the purple flower.

"What happened to you two?" Dex questioned as he stepped forward.

"Don't ask," the pilot replied in a hoarse voice, handing the leader the prize. "We got your flower."

"Great," he answered, placing the specimen in a sample container. "I suppose we can head back. New challenge, last team back has to make dinner." He was responded with more groans from the team members; tired, soaking wet and annoyed team members.

"C'mon guys, it'll be fun."

* * *

**9 Blue's writing tip #4: Read as many books/fanfiction as you can to get inspiration and find improvements on structure and wording. **

**Good length in this one, and a bit different to write. Hopefully the next one will be the same, but Wednesday is a pretty full uni day; already have homework. R&R! **


	5. Multichapter - New location

**5****th**** March 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 64**

**Disclaimer: I do own the characters; they're just**_** incredibly**_** similar to these characters on this show Dex Hamilton…**

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Jenny complained around the morning camp fire to her young co-workers. Zap and Tung both turned their heads in her direction.

"What is?" Zap questioned, propping himself up on his hands.

"This whole camping "experience"," the clone spat at the words. "We work fine as a team, even better when we don't really see each other so we can focus on our own stuff. Why should we have to sacrifice showers because Dex thinks we're not working well together?"

"It's not all bad," Tung debated, walking up to the river. "We get to eat these squishy bugs." He held up a handful of worms before shoving them in his mouth, Zap and Jenny gagging at the sight.

"You're not making the compelling argument you think you are, Tung," Jenny managed to voice her opinion. Behind them, Dex emerged from his tent, a whistle escaping his lips in a tune.

"Wow, I see you guys are all up," he chirped happily as he walked over to the fire.

"I don't think anyone can sleep through that alarm of yours," Jenny commented, grabbing a bowl of cereal for her boss. "Not even Habi in sleep mode."

The bug bot shot Dex a glare, as though to sarcastically say _'Thanks for waking me up!'_

Dex humbly accepted the breakfast offer while trying to avoid Habi's stare. "So, everyone excited for today?"

His only response was the rushing water noise close by as his team decided to stare at other things; shoes, pull at grass, or poke the fire.

"Ok," he spoke uncomfortably as he began eating. "Zap, you're teamed up with me today."

"Great," sarcasm dripped in his voice as he lay back on the grass.

"Tung, Jenny, today we're not looking for anything in particular and there won't be a buzzing challenge either" the leader announced through a mouthful. A soft chorus of 'yes' could be heard before Jenny shot him a look.

"What's the catch?" she eyed him suspiciously, noticing his avoiding gaze.

"Well, we're going to find a new camping spot near the rocky terrains since that's where tomorrow's challenge will be," he placed the empty bowl down at his feet, his gaze flicking to every member of the team. "And…today, you're going to be tethered to your partner-"

Tung spat out the mushy contents in his mouth, spraying it dangerously close to the pilot. Zap stood up hurriedly, moved away from the disgusting pile and moved to a clean patch of grass.

"So eat up everyone," Dex announced as he stood up, brushing the dust off his pants. "…and I'll grab the ropes."

Dex walked out of his tent a few minutes later with two lengths of rope. He threw one to Jenny.

"Tie it around your waist, and the other end will go around your team member's waist," the clone shot him another greasy look before wrapping the rope around her waist and handing the other end to Tung. Dex had tied off his own tether before handing his piece to Zap.

"So the co-ordinates to our new campsite are in your wristcom," the leader explained while packing up the last of the old campsite. "I suppose the same rules apply; last one there makes dinner."

"Tung, we better make it back first," Jenny seethed through her teeth as the pair began walking away from their other co-workers. "There's no way I'm making dinner again."

"Would you rather I cook it?" he questioned rhetorically, already predicting the answer. Jenny smirked in thought.

"All the more reason to get there first."

"Great," Tung flipped open his wrist com, his eyes scanning the map in front of him. "So, are we heading in the right direction?"

"Of course we are," the engineer opened her own wrist com, the electronic device making a beeping noise every few seconds. "My communicator is the only one set up to our satellite. We'll be there in no time."

"So is this really our challenge?" he pulled slightly on the rope joining the two. Jenny looked down at what he was talking about. "It's not really much of a challenge-"

Because of their distracted states, the two did not see the large tree in front of them. As they continued to walk forward, it was too late to act as the tree snagged the rope, Jenny and Tung moving around the tree due to the unexpected force and smacking in to each other on the other side.

"Ow," Tung whined, grabbing his nose in pain. "Ok, maybe it is a bit of a challenge."

"Yeah," Jenny agreed while rubbing her arms. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he replied, shaking his head rapidly. "But, we better keep an eye on the rope though."

"Stick close," Jenny remained where she was, waiting as Tung moved around the tree and stood next to her. "Not too close though, you usually smell like mouldy socks."

A guilty expression crossed his face. "It's not what you think."

"Really?" Jenny asked incredulously, with a hint of sarcasm as she rolled her eyes. She pulled at the handles of her knapsack before continuing trudging through the forest. "Because it seems like you just don't wash your socks."

"It's to keep my nose in check," he began explaining, Jenny raising her eyebrow as he continued. "If I can still smell my socks, then I know my tracker nose is working properly."

"Tung, you've never told me that before," she spoke sweetly to the tracker standing by her side. "You don't need one of those 'reassuring' rituals; you've smelt half way across the galaxy once with a piece of garlic shoved up your nose. That's…impressive."

The frog boy scuffed his shoes slightly as the two continued walking. "I'm sure you do something to keep your skill in check."

"Well, kinda," she averted her gaze, feeling insecure about her work. "I basically build a new invention every week, but most of the times I don't finish them. There's a whole closet full of useless experiments back at the habitat."

"Your experiments are never useless," Tung argued, catching the attention of his conversationalist. "Promise me you'll finish those inventions. "

"Tung, it's not that easy. I haven't had a lot of time to-"

"Promise me, you'll finish them," his eyes met hers in a challenging gaze, causing Jenny to scoff in a chuckle.

"Fine, I'll finish them," with a smug grin, Tung strutted forward, bulling Jenny by their tether. "You don't have to be so pushy."

He laughed loudly, until Jenny slammed her hand over his mouth. "You hear that?"

Tung moved his head around as he listened for the noise. Pointing his nose in the air, he inhaled loudly, breathing in the sweet scent of…wet grass.

"There's water nearby," he commented, looking back to his team member. "When was the last time we saw water?"

"Back at the campsite," Jenny tapped the buttons on her wrist com, her smile growing on her face. "The map says there's a river near our new rock campsite."

Tung gave her a sly smile. "Let's go win our challenge!"

* * *

"Do you even know where we're going?" Zap questioned gruffly to his leader as the two waded through thick bush.

"Of course I do," Dex held his finger up to his chin as he thought, Zap watched him with a bored expression. "It's…um…"

"Oh man, I knew you were going to get us lost," the pilot cried, crossing his arms in a sulking manner.

"Excuse me," Dex argued, pulling the rope so Zap was facing him. "How good a tracker are you?"

"I can track when I'm in the skies," he debated, pointing towards the blue sky. "If I wasn't stuck to you, I could find our way easily."

"Well, you don't have that option," Dex continued to pull the employee through the bush. "So now we just have to make with what we've got."

"What we've got is a tracker and an engineer hooked up to a GPS satellite, but your plans of splitting the team up have thrown us all off a cliff," Dex chuckled at his choice of words when they came to a standstill.

"Funny you should mention that," the leader turned to the tracker, pointing back at where he was previously staring at. Zap's eyes fell upon the sight of the small, smooth faced cliff. It was just tall enough for Dex to be unable to reach the edge of the cliff if he lifted up his arms, making their situation all the more difficult.

"What are we supposed to do here?" Zap questioned, looking down at their piece of rope. Dex walked up to the cliff, moving his hands over the smooth rock.

"Easy, you can fly," the obvious was stated in an almost mocking attack. He was responded with an immature scoff. "So fly up to the top of the cliff, and then hoist me up."

"Yeah, I guess that would work," Dex lengthened as much of the rope as he could, allowing Zap to soar up to the top. However, once he was there, the rope was not long enough for him to stand up, causing him to lay flat on his stomach and look down the cliff towards Dex.

"Ready?" Dex questioned, gripping his hands tightly on the rope. With a hauling grunt, Zap pulled on the rope which slowly lifted the leader off the ground. Once he was close enough to the top, he grabbed on to the soft earth and managed to pull himself up and join Zap.

"Thanks mate," he said as both boys stood tall. "I keep forgetting how strong you are sometimes."

"Is that what you wanted to remember by doing this camp?" Zap questioned in a slightly frustrated manner as he looked around the top of the small hill.

"No, you've already learnt the meaning to this camp," the leader sighed when Zap looked at him with a blank stare. "You just told me that we work better as a team."

"Yeah, but we also work well in teams," he smiled at his boss before pointing towards the near distance. "I can see a cluster of rocks over there."

"Good work, mate," he complimented, slapping his hand on to the pilot's shoulder. "Now let's go find the rest of our team."

* * *

Both groups ran as fast as they could, making sure their ropes didn't pull or loosen. Jenny and Tung pushed through the final shrub before emerging at another clearing, closely accompanied by a very rocky terrain.

"We did it!" Jenny squealed, pulling her team mate in to a hug. "We're the first one's here-"

"What took you guys so long?" Zap questioned with a laugh. Jenny and Tung flicked their heads over to the direction of the noise, noticing Zap and Dex sitting on some nearby rocks, their packs emptied and both of them looking very settled. Jenny stamped her boot in mocking frustration.

"Oh no, not again."

* * *

**9 Blue's writing tip #5: Write down whatever you think, even if you have to wake up and find a notebook at 2 in the morning. You never know what you can dream up!**

**Next chapter done, busy week so be prepared for multiple updates in case some don't arrive. R&R!**


	6. Multichapter - Muscle weighs more

**6****th**** March 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 65**

**Second last of the multi chapter, glad you guys have been enjoying it. **

**Disclaimer: I've probably done more work than the actual producers (no offence to them), so can I say I own the show now?**

* * *

This morning, Jenny was the first to leave her tent. The temperature had plummeted that night, and the fresh morning air was still crisp. The clone rubbed her hands together to warm them; her breath visible from the frost. Her eyes narrowed towards the rising sun, enjoying the quietness of the morning; but with a team of three boys, peace is greatly short-lived.

Tung bounced out of his tent in a clean jump, hardly knocking over the shelter and this time, avoiding the fire place.

"Yeah!" he cheered when he passed the cooling coals in a single bound. However, while the frog boy was distracted with his celebration, he failed to notice his speed increasing towards the nearby river. Jenny shielded her eyes as Tung splashed in to the clear water.

"Wow," he buzzed, sitting up in the river. The clone shook her head at the sight, grasping a towel from the tracker's tent.

"Are you alright?" she questioned, walking up and handing him the object. He took it with the same stunned expression on his face.

"Am I ok," a huge toothy grin spread out on to his lips. "That was awesome!"

By this point, the other members of the habitat team had emerged from their tents in search of the ruckus.

"I see you've made a refreshing start, Tung," Zap and Jenny sniggered at Dex's comment while the leader sat down to his morning meal. "Well, I'm going to need you full of energy if you're to be my partner today."

"So, what's today's mystery item?" Zap questioned in a sarcastic tone, although for him, it was covering up a little bit of excitement.

"We're looking for an insect today," the leader beamed in joy. "A giant Venezuelan Poodle Moth has been known to move among this planet, and we need to take some of this species home with us."

Are they hard to find?" Jenny questioned while wrapping a scarf around her neck.

"They'll be isolated to the rocks, so unless all of them have seeker refuge in the rock caves, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Are there going to be challenges today?" the tracker asked, barely coherent through a mouthful of breakfast. Dex nodded in reply.

"There will be only small challenges, but tonight, I'll be cooking dinner, so the only prize that matters is finding those insects."

"Are they big enough to eat?" Tung questioned as he walked up to Dex, backpack comfortably positioned on his back. "Because breakfast didn't fill me up."

"You're not eating them, Tung," Dex debated as the two walked off across the rocky terrain, arguing like a married couple. "We're saving this species from extinction and you eating them won't help."

"No," the leader barked back. He was about to continue his argument, when he eye caught something moving.

"Did you see that?" he asked, his tone of voice had changed drastically as his eyes darted from left to right. Tung positioned his nose and sniffed loudly.

"Ew," he grasped his nose as the revolting smell filled his nostrils. "Dude, whatever that is, it's not your moth."

"But I could've sworn it-" the vibration from his wristcom warned the leader of the next challenge. Disappointed that he had to give up the search for the insect, he groaned while flipping the communicator up.

"It says we have to sit back to back, link arms and try and move to a standing position."

Another broad smile grew on the frog boy. "Piece of cake."

Dex sat down on one of the smooth rocks, Tung sitting with his back in contact with the leader's back. They entwined their arms, and Dex assumed the role as the leader once again.

"Ready? 3…2…1," together, they both strained in strength as they tried to stand up, but with the ridiculous ratio in sizes between the two, the exercise did not exactly go, well, like a piece of cake.

"We need to try a different tactic," Dex furrowed his brow in thought. "I'll lean forward, you rest on my back and then I'll push up."

"Ready, go," the leader pulled the frog boy on to his back, however, he wasn't expecting the startling change in weight as Tung lay flat on his back.

"Struth, Tung," he groaned under the new weight.

"Hey dude," the tracker debated back. "Muscle weighs more than fat."

"How much muscle do you have then?" his teeth were clenched together as his legs tried to straighten. With all his might, the leader managed to stand tall, his arms still linked to Tung so it looked like Dex had a Tung-shaped backpack on.

"Shall we continue?" he questioned smugly, turning his head to see the frog out of the corner of his eye.

"Let's go," he grinned, Dex still holding him as the two continued to walk amongst the rocks.

* * *

Every single nook and cranny among the terrain was searched, but Tung and Dex were no closer to finding the creatures.

"Where could they be?" the leader scratched his head in thought.

"Dex, over here," the tracker called, overlooking a small cliff. Dex hurried over with a fast step, eager to see the insects. When he looked down, a smile graced his lips.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

* * *

**Sorry to leave it at just these two, but like I said, uni was hard today and tomorrow is an early start, gotta catch some Z's. Good night everyone! R&R! **


	7. Multichapter - Poodle moth

**7****th**** March 2013 Thursday**

**Day 66**

**Actually, this chapter is the second last; I wasn't planning on splitting up the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Shucks to reviewer JJ, I now own the show!**

* * *

"What do you mean we're lost?"

"I don't mean we're lost, lost. My com isn't picking up the satellite; so technically, we just don't know where we are."

"So we are lost."

"I didn't say that!"

"Urgh," Zap raked his hands through his hair in frustration before facing Jenny. "Ok, we need to make a new plan."

"Alright," Jenny released a breath, which did noticeably calm her down. "What did you have in mind?"

"Me?" he pointed to himself in slight shock, Jenny shoulders tensing once again. "You're the one whose supposed to be able to read maps."

"You are impossible," she groaned, raking her hands through her own hair almost to the point that a few strands came loose. Jenny looked like she was about to explode.

"I never had this trouble with Tung yesterday, and Dex told me you two got lost before you found the campsite. This is all your fault!"

"Stop yelling at me!" his voice was loud over the other various noises from their surroundings. "Struth, all you do is yell and shout orders."

Jenny slammed her jaw shut, unable to prevent the smirk crossing her lips. "You said Struth." His words caught up with him, a small chuckle erupting from his mouth.

"I guess Dex must be rubbing off on me," he guiltily rubbed the back of his head once he realized everything he said. "I'm sor-"

"Is that really how you see me?" her voice was confident, hiding the hurt she felt inside.

He averted his gaze, finding a spot to sit on the ground. His voice dropped to a mere whisper "No, I didn't mean it. I was angry."

"People usually shout the truth when they're mad because it's the only time they feel brave enough to speak their minds," she commented, taking a seat next to him.

He furrowed his brow in thought at her formal speech. "Um…"

"Look, just forget it," her tone changed immediately, Zap feeling very uncomfortable at her new attitude. "We need to find these insects, and we're not going to find them sitting here." Without warning, she moved quickly away from the sitting pilot and across the rocks.

"Hey, Jenny?" he called, standing up and racing to her. The clone sighed once again, turning slowly as he caught up to her. "We have our challenge."

Shielding his wristcom from the sun, Jenny read the small note on Zap's screen, internally cursing at Dex.

"So, we both have to catch each other in one of those trust fall exercises?" his tone was questioning, hiding the smirk of amusement at the situation.

"Alright fine," she huffed in frustration. "You go first."

His smile dropped immediately. "Ok…fine."

Turning around, Zap kept flicking his head behind him to see if the clone was there to break his fall.

"Ready when you are," she droned in a bored tone, resulting in the pilot to feel even more on edge. Just as he was about to fall, Jenny noticed the tips of his wings showing.

"Why are you spreading your wings?" she questioned gruffly, the bug boy rubbing his neck sheepishly again.

"Um…"

"Oh my God, you don't trust me," she debated, walking in front of him to look him in the eye. "You're getting your wings ready in case I don't catch you."

"Fine, you got me," he argued back in the same tone. "Why don't you go first then?"

"Alright, I will," the clone looked nervous as she turned around, spreading her arms out to the side in preparation for the fall. Zap held his arms forward, ready to catch the girl, when an unfamiliar noise graced his ears.

"Wait," he whispered, but already it was too late. Turning his attention to the source of the sound, Zap moved away from his designated position, causing Jenny to land flat on her back.

"Ow, Zap!" she yelled, propping herself up on to her elbows. It was no use; Zap was off in another world, trying to find the source of the noise.

"Down here," he whispered, moving towards a large mound of what looked like a pile of broken up rocks. Picking herself up and brushing off the fresh grass, the engineer whined in displeasure, musing the boy as she followed him.

"What?"

"Look, down here," Zap pointed in to the crevice. Jenny moved closer to him, eyeing what he had just seen. Inside the small cave was a little pack of giant poodle moths; a mother surrounded by her babies.

"Aw," the girl cooed at the sight. "They're so cute."

Reaching one hand forward, Zap scooped out one of the offspring, handing the 'puppy size' bug to the girl. Eventually, five were pulled out of the cave, squirming and whining in the hands of Zap and Jenny.

"Great, now we just need to find Dex," Zap spoke while moving his mouth away from the nuzzling nose of one of the babies.

"Hang on, we haven't done the challenge," the clone argued, looking down at her handful of two of the young.

"Ok, let's just say this," a smile broke out on his face as he shifted the squirming babies. "I trust you…to carry those two mothlings."

The clone giggled at his words. "And I trust you to carry those three mothlings."

"Great, now we just need to find-"

"Dex, over here," the two looked up at the sound of the nasally voice above them. Tung looked down, a huge grin spread on his little face.

"Tung," Zap yelled, almost in celebration. "Perfect timing man."

Their leader was quick to join the frog boy, gazing down the small cliff in curiosity. His eyes lit up in excitement, mirroring his smile.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Check it out, Dex," the clone held up her small handful, moving quickly to keep them in her grip. "The mother had babies."

"Good work team," Dex congratulated from his spot on the cliff. "I think we can say this was a job well done."

* * *

**Seriously, look up these moths, they look adorable. No idea if they exist, but they're so cute! Tell me what you think! R&R!**


	8. Multichapter - Get along

**8****th**** March 2013 Friday**

**Day 67**

**Last one before we get back to the main story, thank you all for being so patient with me, I'm stunned I haven't missed a day yet. (Be prepared for it though!) This one's short; it's the epilogue. **

**Don't forget, send the link of your photo/drawing/text/whatever to TrueLoveIsReal on Deviantart, you may have to get an account, but hopefully the link should be enough. Message TrueLoveIsReal if you have any problems because she is awesome. **

**Disclaimer: As a fanfiction author, isn't it obvious that I have no ownership of the shows or characters whatsoever?**

* * *

In the golden morning sunrise, each member was awake and packing up their tents. The grass was still dewy from the cold night, leaving a crunching sound whenever someone took a step.

"Zap, can you bring the ship here please?" Dex questioned to his pilot as he zipped up on of his bags. The bug boy saluted before spreading his wings and soaring off in to the sky in the direction of their parked vehicle.

"Why didn't we just ask him to do that in the first place," Jenny sighed aloud as she continued to pack away the crockery with Tung. The leader chuckled slightly.

"This camp was supposed to be a little bit of a challenge," he began, watching with pride as Jenny and Tung evenly distributed the items among themselves. "It wouldn't have worked if we just flew from one camp spot to the other."

"So what were we supposed to do on this camp," Tung questioned, moving to the new clearing where Zap had just parked the ship. Dex and Jenny followed suit.

"Well, I feel that we're all getting along better now, and I have noticed a drastic decrease in high volume conversation."

"You mean we're not yelling at each other anymore," Jenny simplified, mainly for Tung when she saw his face furrow in thought.

"Exactly," Dex exclaimed as the small group reached their ride. Zap opened the hatch, allowing the rest of the team mates to enter the ship. The pilot took the bag from the frog boy's back, much to the tracker's surprise.

"Dude, no need to throw my bag," he complained, walking away with a sluggish step.

Zap lifted his arms out. "A thank you would suffice."

"Don't be mean, Zap," Jenny argued in passing. "You did throw his bag."

"Right, so will I be flying the ship today or are you going to get us lost?" his harsh response was nothing unexpected to Jenny, but Dex did raise his eyebrow in thought.

"Yeah, I should considering you can't read maps either," she rolled her eyes, placing her own packed items down next to Tung's.

"Least I can fly better."

"Urgh you are so irritating, you know that-"

"I'm the greatest pilot in-"

Their words melded together in one heated argument, both shouting without listening to the other's disagreement while exiting the room. Dex stood their dumbfounded as he watched his team argue and retreat back in to their normal ways.

"What happened," his whisper echoed around the now empty room. "I thought we were all getting along."

With a quick but sad pace, Dex moved to the helm of the ship, scrunching his eyes closed as he braced himself for what was to come. A simple press of the button brought an unexpected sight to him.

Tung was gazing over the control panel, keeping everything in check and oblivious to the others. Jenny was checking the program's co-ordinates, and Zap was piloting; his behaviour appearing to be in his own world.

"Huh," Dex pondered as he observed the team doing their own jobs. "I guess they don't need to get along to work well together."

* * *

**9 Blue's writing tip #7: Don't put in annoying writing tips at the end that distract people from the story because you will forget one and then the numbers don't work!**

**Just like TV shows, everything is right back to the start at the end. Hope you liked the mini, I thought it was cute. **


	9. Main story - Final curtain

**9****th**** March 2013 Saturday**

**Day 68**

**Welcome back to the story, refresher; Bream has joined, Winston is leaving, Jane's baby is getting nearer, Zap and Jenny are finally an item (only to the knowledge of Tung). And now, on we go!**

**Disclaimer: I own lots of stuff, but this show, sadly not. **

* * *

At the other end of the habitat, Winston had placed the last of his items in his suitcase, clicking the clasps of it close. He sighed dramatically as he pulled the case off his bed. A light tapping turned his attention to the door.

"Dex wanted me to ask if you needed help with your luggage," Zap commented bashfully as he walked closer to the bag. The older man shooed him away with his hand.

"No, thank you. I'm perfectly fine," he debated, hauling the suitcase in to his hand. "But if I have one last request, it would be to see my son."

"He's waiting outside the door for you," the pilot replied in a whisper. "And again, man, thanks for reading out my toast at their wedding."

"Not a problem," his groan while carrying the luggage gave reason to Zap that maybe there was a problem. "But I see my work for you all won't give me a roof over my head."

Zap felt very uncomfortable as he watched the man leave, unsure of what to say and uncertain of what to do.

Winston exited his old room, or as he sharply referred to it as the 'spare' room, and was immediately met with his son. Both Hamilton men stood face-to-face; straight expressions mirroring each other.

"Dad, you know you don't have to do this," the leader tried to convince his father. "If you can work with the team as they are now, you're more than welcome to continue-"

"No, no," he held up his hand in rejection, shaking his head as he did so. "I understand that this is your habitat now; an old man knows when he's out of date."

Winston slowly pushed past his son, tapping his shoulder slightly with his own. Dex crossed his arms, his brow furrowing in anger.

"Don't play the guilty card, dad," he growled, spinning around to watch his father walk away. "You can stay if you want to." The two continued their debate down the hall before reaching the door of the control room.

"Dexter, don't make this harder than it has to," his father barked, entering the control room. Every member of the team turned their attention towards the source of the commotion.

"Thank you all for having me," Winston announced to the silent crowd. He turned to the newest member. "Bream, I hope this team welcomes you with open arms."

Dex sighed inaudibly at his father's speech, an action which did not go unnoticed by his wife. Jane stood up immediately, walking as fast as she could over to her husband and wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders. He grasped her hands in support as they watched the moustached man walk closer to the exit.

"Goodbye everyone," he turned back for one final glance at his previous legacy. "I hope you treat my life's work well."

The younger entomologist eyed the man with disappointment, watching as the metal door slid closed and blocked him from view. The crew tried to busy themselves with work, but they each couldn't help but steal a pitiful glance towards their boss.

_Until again, father. _

* * *

**I wanted something poetic at the end, and yes it worked (really suits the title). Anyway, I would prefer to know what you guys think. Welcome back to the main story (I'll keep it on these for a while). R&R! **


	10. Main story - Competition

**10****th**** March 2013 Sunday**

**Day 69**

**Disclaimer: This story has no original characters, (I don't think), they're all based on the show that we all love. One character's name is made up, but he's not an OC. **

* * *

Dex woke up tired the next morning. He had had a fitful night's sleep, tossing and turning and thinking of what he could've done differently to make his father stay. All this hate washed out of him when he peeled open his eyes. His wife was sound asleep, facing him with a smile on her face. Her hands were cradling her large stomach, keeping their unborn son warm and safe. The same smile graced his own lips as the other entomologist smiled broader, the grip around her stomach noticeably tightening. Her eyes fluttered open, adjusting immediately to their new surroundings. Usually Dex would lay there for a while and admire the brightness her eyes had in the morning sunrise, but this morning…

…there was a shadow.

"Dex," Jane questioned her husband as the leader looked quizzically at her face. "What's wrong?"

He flipped over, his eyes immediately snapping to the small window in his room. There, just along the horizon, was something Dex had never seen before. He stood up, walked over to the frame, and allowed his jaw to drop at the sight in front of him.

"Struth," he whispered, more stunned than surprised. Placed delicately on an adjacent island, was another building. He turned to his wife who had recently joined him, staring in shock at the building.

"That…wasn't there yesterday," she stated the obvious, her expression remained puzzled. In a flash, Dex was out of the room, messaging Tung, Zap and Jenny to report to the control room at once.

* * *

"Have you seen it?" Jenny questioned once Dex had reached the room. So far, she was the only one awake. Images of the other building flashed across the screen thanks to the help of Jenny's multiple cameras. "It's identical to Hamilton habitat in every single way."

"But who built it?" the Aussie questioned, watching the images for himself.

"Is it true?" Tung came bounding in to the room, excitement crawling on his face. "There's another habitat?"

"It's true, mate," Dex turned to address his tracker, noticing that Zap was there too. "The only question is; who did it?"

"Let's go and check it out then," Zap replied sleepily, rubbing one of his eyes awake. The team nodded in agreement before sprinting to their small yellow craft, Zap of course taking the driver's seat. Due to his impressive speed and the closeness of the new habitat, they were there in no time.

* * *

The doors opened in a sliding circular movement, revealing an identical habitat to their own inside as well.

"Questions, Dexter?" a loud voice boomed throughout the room. At the end of the corridor, a tiny image of Winston could be seen.

"I'm so glad you could join us," he boasted, strolling up to the team. Dex clenched his fists.

"Dad, what is all this?" he gestured around the room, his arms spread out wide. "And what do you mean…us?"

Winston released a sharp whistle, and a girl stood out from the shadows. The teams eyes grew wider, but none wider than Jenny 10's.

"Jenny 8?" she questioned as the other clone strolled up beside the older Hamilton member.

"That's right," she grinned merrily. "I've been offered a job here as a bomb expert."

The clone shook her head slightly and was about to disagree, when another whistle was blown.

A small, thin boy walked up and stood beside Winston. His knees were knocking, sweat could be seen dripping from underneath his small mop of brown hair, and the large ladybug wings on his back quivered with worry.

"Who is this?" Zap questioned, to which Jenny began to stammer with worry.

"Zap, I met him when I spoke to your father," she confessed, meeting his gaze. "This is your…'brother'."

Blue eyes grew wide as the pilot eyed the other experiment. He shivered slightly when Zap asked him his name.

"It's Lenny," he choked out, almost cowering behind his new boss. Zap raised an eyebrow at his relative. _How can someone like him be related to that guy?_

"You're forgetting our final member," his index finger pointed skyward in a superior manner. "Everyone, I want you to meet-"

"Hey Hamilton," the older frog called to his boss from the top balcony. "You got any more food in this fridge or do I have to find some elsewhere?"

Winston groaned in embarrassment as the voice echoed through the hall. The Hamilton habitat team, the original one, turned to see the reaction of Tung. Surprisingly, he looked alright.

"Uncle Leech?" he blurted out loudly as the frog hopped down the stairs to meet with his new team.

"Flyblow?" he questioned incredulously, eyes small but wide at the scene. Winston pulled his whole team closer.

"So Dexter, what do you think?" he questioned, almost as though pleading for his son's respect. "I can still do what I love with a helpful and respecting team."

Zap could've sworn he heard Dex's knuckles crack.

"Dad, what you're doing is childish and unnecessary," he began with a stern voice.

"I should hardly think so," he queried, releasing his team from their hug. Each one gasped for breath once they were free. "We're more than capable to continue my work in a new, leading habitat. Now if you don't mind, we have work to do."

They retreated down the hall, none of them turning around to watch as the image of the original Hamilton habitat team stood frozen to their positions. Dex was the first to turn around, pacing loudly as he walked back to their ride.

"Well, things just got interesting," Zap whispered to Jenny as everyone walked out through the same door. Although it was a whisper, Dex and Tung could still hear what he had to say.

"What makes you say that?"

"For the first time, we've got real competition."

* * *

**Take it as you may, love or hate the new team; just keep in mind, opinions may change. R&R! I'm sleepy now. **


	11. Main story - New kids on the block

**11****th**** March 2013 Monday**

**Day 70**

**I reckon it's smooth sailing with main story chapters until…hmm…17****th****? Planning ahead, planning ahead…**

**Don't care if people's names are right or wrong, there is no information anywhere online to tell me otherwise which is very frustrating. **

**Disclaimer: Can I just print off a form that says I own it? I'll make it in Publisher if it means I don't have to do this any more. **

* * *

"There's one distress call on the outskirts of Metro City," Jenny declared, her eyes quickly scanning the multiple cameras. "Not sure what it is exactly but if we get there soon, more information will come."

"Sounds good," Dex chirpily replied as the rest of his team made their way towards his ship. The leader walked up to his wife, mirroring each other's smiles.

"I'll be back soon," he kissed her fringe while gently rubbing her stomach.

"And I'll be waiting," she finished his sentence after he parted from her, stealing a few glances as he walked towards the door.

* * *

Jenny was the last to buckle up her seatbelt, and once the pre-flight procedure ensured no technical faults, the ship was soaring in the sky, cruising as it located their destination.

"Down there," Zap shouted, pointing down to a clear location on the surface. Sure enough, there was a noticeably large creature on the grass field; a crowd of people gathering a safe distance away while others were running for their lives. To his boss' instructions, the pilot angled the steering wheel and the ship landed with a small thud.

"Let's get to work, team," the three younger entomologists all shared a smile. It had been a while since Dex had been excited about a mission, because one way or another, it would circle round to his father. Unless it was something involving his wife or expecting child, it had been difficult to get a smile on the entomologist's face.

* * *

Springing in to action, this team felt more prepared than they ever had. The insect was a simple swamp beetle, known for its terrifying appearance yet gentle nature, so this mission seemed like a piece of cake.

"Ready everyone," Dex stood forward, the rest of the crew stood in preparation stance before the attack. A gun was fired, and a large rope was laced around the legs of the bug.

"Jenny?" Dex questioned, turning around to his engineer. "I didn't tell you to fire."

"I didn't," she replied in shock, looking around for the source of the object. Dex's attention turned back to the insect, but his mouth dropped at the sight.

"Good job, team," Winston put his hands on his hips as Jenny 8, Lenny and Leech pulled on the ropes that tied down the bug. The crowd surrounding the scene cheered with joy at their now safe territory.

The other team stood dumbfounded at the new development, watching in surprise as the other 'fake' team was surrounded by questioning fans.

"Sally Keener, Metro News," the reporter introduced herself to Winston, holding the mic in front of his face. "Tell us, will your actions keep us safe from these dangerous insects?"

"Well Sally," he began, eyeing the insect smugly. "You can be assured that this insect poses no threat to anyone. It may look frightening but it's nothing but a harmless beetle." The crowd applauded; content with the entomologist's answer.

"Aw man," Zap kicked the dirt under his foot. "Looks like we won't be getting any recognition."

Dex felt his knuckles crack as the interview continued, the citizens praising the work of the other team.

"We're the experienced Hamilton Habitat crew," for an instant, Dex could've sworn that Winston flashed his gaze to him. "And we're here to keep you safe from alien insects."

Dex pushed passed his team, making his way back to the ship.

"Oh Dexter," Winston called, moving towards his son. It took all his strength for Dex to turn around and keep his composure.

"I just wanted to give you this," he handed over a piece of paper, the leader's eyebrow raising as he read every word. "I mean, it's only fair. After all, this is my ship."

The entomologist sighed exasperatingly, stepping aside to let the other team enter the craft. The piece of paper was scrunched up and dropped on the ground.

"Let's go guys," he shuffled slowly, moving towards their small yellow cruiser which was now their ride home. "There's nothing left for us here."

* * *

**I think this plot bit is very interesting, what about you guys? I was thinking of using Doctor Monogan instead of Lenny, but you might find out why I didn't in later chapters. R&R!**


	12. Main story - New news

**12****th**** March 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 71**

**Little note to COL: I think you'll be very happy, and a little FYI, I wrote this chapter before I saw your review. (Like minds think it!)**

**Disclaimer: I've done this for 71 days…71 days…you know the answer…**

* * *

"Don't do it," Jane pleaded in a whisper as she pushed the remote down in Tung's hands. "It'll just make him mad."

"Make who mad?" Dex questioned as he strolled in to the control room. Everyone's heads flicked to his direction, eyes wide with fear. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, sweetie," the female entomologist stood up and grasped his hands in hers, trying to block his gaze to Tung. It was no use.

"Ooh, is Tung going to watch some television?" he questioned, spying the remote in the frog boys green gloved hand.

"Um…maybe," Tung stammered, quickly dropping the remote as though it were made of fire. "I don't think I will, we can go and care for the bugs if you want."

"No, no, that's alright," he sat down on a chair, cuddling his wife. "You can put it on."

"Ok…" Zap droned quietly, grasping the remote with caution and slowly turning on the screen.

"_Welcome to Nature 3000,"_ the television announced, catching the attention of the leader.

"Nature 3000?" Dex questioned to no one in particular, but for some reason, every other team member turned their gaze away. "What could they be interviewing?"

Although he couldn't see it, everyone's hands moved up to their faces to hide their knowledge of what was going on.

_"Today we are interviewing the new and improved alien entomologist team. Please welcome Winston Hamilton of Winston Hamilton's habitat."_

"Oh no," he sat up in his seat as he watched the interview begin.

"_Mr Hamilton, how is your work standard compared to that of Metro City's original entomologist team that by our resources, is run by your son, Dexter Hamilton?"_ Dex pinched his nose as questions like these were thrown at his father, which each given a ridiculous by their opinions on how greater the other team was to them.

"_Did you accept this new career under the watchful eye of a more experienced leader?" _the interviewer asked Jenny 8. The girl pouted thoughtfully before exclaiming in recognition.

"_Oh, I think you're thinking about my clone, Jenny 10. She works for the…other team,"_ she explained, eyes flashing towards the camera. _"You see, I'm a member of the Jenny program in an experiment to perfect humans; however they only stopped at 10."_

Jenny's wristcom suddenly beeped and buzzed with multiple messages. "Oh crap," she mumbled, rapidly pressing the keys to silence the device.

"…_I never really wanted to look for a job,"_ Lenny cowered on screen. _"But after escaping my creator, I had no idea where to go. Winston was kind enough to offer me a home and a career."_

"_This truly is a team of many personalities,"_ the reporter continued. Dex dragged his hands across his face as he continued to watch the broadcast of the 'perfect team'.

_"I found it difficult to leave my home planet full of family and tradition to work here,"_ Tung's uncle Leech declared on the set. Everyone seemed to notice that absolutely nothing had gone wrong so far; it was nothing like their interview with Nature 3000. _"But this work has kept us on our toes; it's never been boring."_ Dex found the remote almost immediately and pressed the 'off' button. The team turned to watch the reaction of their boss.

His face stayed emotionless.

"I can't believe it," it said slowly, falling back in to the chair. The engineer's communicator continued to beep.

"We're getting unwanted publicity…" Jenny explained as she continued to press buttons.

"But not for the good reason," Zap droned in his monotone voice. "We're the bad guys."

"Alright," he whispered, standing tall with all eyes on him. "This has gone a little out of hand. I'm going to talk to him tomorrow."

No questions were asked, no words were spoken; just silent nods all around. That was all he needed.

* * *

"Pretty crazy today, right?" Zap questioned Jenny when they rounded the corner together.

"Yeah," she agreed, their fingers unknowingly playing together. "Absolutely insane."

Zap's eyes flicked down to their hands. "So I was thinking we could do something tomorrow?"

"What did you have in mind?" she smiled up at him, stepping closer to him.

"I'm sure I'll think of something," he whispered to her, the two smiling uncontrollably.

"I look forward to it," she sneaked a quick kiss on his lips before sprinting off, turning to smile at him before she walked around the corner. Zap gazed at the spot where she had been, an almost shocked expression on his face. He finally pulled himself out of his dream, managing to walk away with a huge smile on his lips.

"Wow," he whispered in to the darkness, his words echoing though the hall. He proceeded to walk back to his room, completely distracted from the pair of eyes staring at him from down the hall.

"No way."

* * *

**What do you think? Little…(for lack of a better word)…confusing chapter because it has so much mixed in to it, but hopefully the next couple will span it out. Baby is getting nearer…and nearer…AND NEARER...(no it's not the next chapter) R&R!**


	13. Main story - Secret planning

**13****th**** March 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 72**

**Probably sounds mean, but I love how none of you guessed who it was. Not much of a shock, but get ready for cheese!**

**Disclaimer: I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ANYMORE…I don't own the show. **

* * *

Jenny pulled mounds of clothes out of her closet, searching for the perfect outfit. She had no idea what Zap had been planning for them, so choosing an outfit was only one of her worries.

"Why am I so nervous," she collapsed in the large mound star-fish style, as though it was a huge pile of snow. "It's just Zap, I've seen him before."

She pulled herself up, thinking hard about what she was going to do. Her train of thought was interrupted as a light tapping was heard. The clone stumbled through the garments and opened the door, keeping it almost closed to avoid anyone looking in and seeing her room in such a bizarre state.

"Hey Bream, what's up?" the frog girl raised her eyebrow at the engineer's strange behaviour.

"Oh not much," she replied casually. Although Jenny couldn't be sure, it seemed like Bream was trying to peer in to her room. "I just wanted to ask if you could help me with the computer settings; the temperature keeps changing in the methuselah beetles enclosure."

"Oh yeah…no," Jenny replied through her teeth. "I wish I could but I'm…I'm pretty swamped with…lots of stuff."

"Really, like what?"

"Um," usually Jenny was pretty good in these situations, but Bream had her. What was she supposed to say? "You know, technological…stuff."

The latest member didn't try to hide her disappointment. "Ok, I guess I'll try and figure it out myself."

"Oh, if you wouldn't mind, could you ask Dex or someone?" she tried to make herself sound sincere, but she could hear how she was coming off. "You know, someone else who…might be able to help."

If Bream were a puppy, she would be walking away with her tail between her legs. Jenny watched as she walked down the hall, feeling an incredible pang of guilt.

"Maybe I should just tell her the truth," she mulled as she closed herself back into her room. Her head rested on the door, contemplating whether or not to sprint down the hall and confess everything. Once again, her thoughts were interrupted when her wristcom went off.

_I'll meet you up on the roof_

Her smile quickly returned after reading that message. She returned to rummaging through her piles of clothes, a new excitement filling her stomach.

* * *

Bream left Jenny's door, her expression drooping as she walked away. Rounding the corner, she activated her new communicator with a thrilled expression on her face. An image of Jane crossed the screen, looking eager and nervous at the same time.

"It's true," she squealed quietly from her hidden position. "She says she's busy."

"Oh no way," the other girl cheered on the other end. "So it's true what you saw? Those two are going out?"

Bream smiled at the memory, still flicking her head in every direction to make sure her location wasn't compromised.

* * *

_Bream had just finished unpacking her final box. She was taking the empty cardboard to the recycling, when quick movement caught her eye._

_"Pretty crazy today, right?" the frog girl heard Zap question someone in the shadows. She carefully hid behind an adjacent wall, peering around to spy Jenny._

_"Yeah," the engineer agreed. Bream's eyes widened as she saw how close they were, their fingers entwining together. "Absolutely insane."_

_The next sentence uttered caught her a little off guard. "So I was thinking we could do something tomorrow?"_

_"What did you have in mind?" ok, a lot off guard._

_"I'm sure I'll think of something." What on Earth was going on? Wh…where did all this come from? _

_"I look forward to it," Bream held a hand to her heart, trying to keep in the shock and squeal she was so desperately wanted to release. She watched wide eyed as Jenny sneaked a quick kiss on his lips before sprinting off, turning around to smile at the boy before she walked around the corner. _

_"Wow," she heard the bug boy whisper in to the darkness, his words echoing though the hall. The frog girl quickly ducked behind the wall again, hiding from view as she watched him proceed to his room, unknowingly passing Bream as her eyes stared at him from down the hall._

_"No way."_

* * *

She was so excited, this was the biggest news to hit the habitat since, well, actually a lot had been happening what with her joining and the whole father/son rivalry and the baby, but to her opinion, Bream thought this news topped it all.

As she strolled down the hall with a smile on her face, she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

_Who else knew about this? Was she the only one?_

There was no way a secret like this could be kept all to herself. Bream had to confide it in someone. It just so happened that Tung was sitting in the kitchen when the frog girl passed the door. She doubled back, her brow furrowing in thought at the boy.

"Hey Tung," she spoke in a shy but excited voice. "I have got some amazing news."

"What is it?" he questioned before returning to slurping his soup, his eyes sparkling with joy.

"What would you say if you knew Zap was going out with someone, and Jenny was too," she decided to play it lightly so the news would come as a bigger surprise.

"I would say; I know they're going out together," he slurped a large amount of soup in to his mouth, Bream staring open mouthed at the frog boy.

"What? When? How?" every single question that was on Bream's mind spilled out of her mouth. He casually placed the crockery down on table before neatly wiping his face…with the back of his hand.

"I saw them talking very closely after they got back from a wedding."

"They went to a wedding together!" Bream slammed her hands over her mouth, silencing her loud volume.

"So," Tung resumed, lowering his voice to a whisper. "I just assumed that they were going out."

"This is huge," she shook her head, her hands placed on to her cheeks. "I have to tell Jane." Bream practically leapt out of her seat and darted towards the door, off to share her exciting news with the older woman.

Their plan to determine whether or not they were dating had been completely oblivious to Jenny and Zap. The two were far more preoccupied in waiting until everyone was asleep before attending their secret date.

Bream pulled the blankets up to her chin, unsure at how she was going to get to sleep tonight knowing what she knew. The frog girl waited for the sound of tiptoeing feet outside her door, a smile gracing her lips as she finally descended in to her slumber.

* * *

**Next chapter's the date. This week = pretty hectic, hopefully I can still update but don't complain if I don't, I don't want to lose points for not doing a course quiz because I was doing this. Anyway, R&R! **


	14. Main story - Glowing

**14th March 2013 Thursday**

**Day 73 **

**Love it how I bet the system. I really should be working, but I won't be home in the next 24 so this needs to be done.**

* * *

The darkness descended on to the habitat, covering the halls, rooms and pavilions in moonlit-glowing night. Jenny waited until she heard the last person close their door before allowing herself to exit in silence. She tiptoed by all the rooms before reaching the door labelled 'to roof'. Here comes that smile again.

Carefully, and as quietly as possible, she pulled the lever up, opened the door and made her way up the spiral staircase. The air outside was cool, refreshing after a hot day in the habitat.

"Nice spread," he turned at her words, smiling his ever-so-rare grin towards her.

"Have a seat," he motioned to the space on the picnic blanket. The engineer sauntered over to him, delicately propping herself down next to him. Her eyes grew wide at the large selection of food that was neatly placed in front of them.

"Zap, this looks incredible," she admired, her eyes reflecting the moon's rays.

"Thanks," he replied almost shyly, looking back down at the picnic rug. The area was completely illuminated in moonlight, setting the scene for a beautiful moment.

"So," she asked after a moment of chewing and silence. "Was this an instantaneous thought, or did you have this planned out longer than I thought."

The bug boy choked slightly on the food in his mouth, swallowing it in a fit of hurry.

"I...won't say it wasn't instantaneous," he mumbled smoothly. "But it wasn't recent either"

"Really?" Jenny replied sarcastically as her gaze fell to the sky. A sudden bright light flashed across the darkness, the girl's eyes sparkling in the darkness. "So...this night just happened to fall on a meteor shower?"

Zap's head flicked up to the sky, a knowing smile gracing his lips. "Well, would you look at that." The two sat side by side, watching as multiple sparks of hot gas soared across the galaxy. She was off in her own world, that the clone didn't even realise when Zap placed his hand over hers.

"If only this night didn't have to end," he droned quietly, only now catching Jenny's attention. She grasped his hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's not over yet," she whispered in the moonlit night, leaning closer to him. He could feel her breath on his lips, but by this point a heavy cloud had moved in front of the moon, shielding all light to the world. He moved closer, catching her lips in his. They remained there together, oblivious to the time and content with each other's company. Finally, the night did come to an end, much to their disappointment, but both agreed that they didn't want to be tired the next morning.

Zap went to sleep with the biggest smile on his face; wondering how he never thought of asking her out before.

* * *

_Earlier in the day..._

"Hey Dex?" the leader turned to his wife's call, feeling slightly expressionless as he did so. When his eyes met her, he couldn't help but let his jaw drop at the sight.

"Struth," he admired, eyes following the green maternity dress that hugged her now-very-prominent curves and wrapped itself so delicately around her large, rounded stomach. Jane held one hand under her stomach and placed one hand over the top, gently rotating it in comforting circles. You know how they say pregnant women glow? Well Dex could've sworn there was a bright light shining behind this goddess of a women.

"You look..." he stood to her level, unsure of what she wanted in the first place. "...stunning." He noticed her cheeks flush red almost instantly. "Uh, what did you want?" he shook his head as he remembered.

Jane looked away slightly. "I was going to ask whether this dress looked alright."

He chuckled at her words, pulling her close in to a hug. "You always look beautiful," he whispered before kissing her cheek. In his arms, he felt her jolt under his grip. The leader pulled away, shock evident on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a panic-stricken voice. Jane held her stomach solemnly. "Is the baby coming?"

"No, of course not," she replied, her voice soft as though she had been instantly drained of energy. The girl flipped her wristcom open, flashing the screen to Dex. "I've still got two weeks," sure enough, a little counter sent to Jane from the doctors had just clicked down to two weeks.

Excitement burst on to Dex's features. "Struth, that's soon."

"I know," she replied in the same tone, moving her hand over her stomach. "But no, I'm not in labour. I think the baby is kicking."

The leader's smile couldn't get any wider, if that were possible. He held out his hand gingerly, giving his wife a pleading, puppy-dog look. She nodded happily before her hand stopped instantly on her belly. She grasped his hand in hers, placing it on her stomach where her hand had stopped.

"I felt it right there," she pushed his hand closer to her stomach and waited.

"Wow," he whispered, feeling the light tapping on his hand. "That's our son." His wife nodded, eyes glazing over in slight tears.

"In less than two weeks," she began, wrapping him in to a close hug. "We're going to be a family."

* * *

**Alright, so it's not actually two weeks for us, but it is for them. Remember, times change quickly in this story. Kinda rough this one, only because I'm not at home to do this (most of it was written on my phone) Anyway, R&R!**


	15. Main story - It's out

**15****th**** March 2013 Friday**

**Day 74**

**Don't forget entries to the February competition. Send your links to TrueLoveIsReal on Deviantart. **

**Disclaimer: If you can get ordained as a minister online, I'm sure you can buy the rights to this show. Amen to that!**

* * *

Dex was in a particularly good mood today as he strolled down the halls. The larva glow worms had been cared for, no insects had attempted any escapes and all insects were well fed. It was as if the habitat life was becoming boring and routine; but the leader knew all too well that it wouldn't stay like that for long.

"We shouldn't tell him, it needs to be up to her," these words, only a whisper, travelled out from the kitchen and to Dex's ears as he approached the door. Curious as to what was going on, he walked closer, positioning his head to get the best audio.

"I know, but this is huge. He's going to blame us if no one tells him soon."

"Don't think like that; Dex can be very reasonable," the leader's eyes widened at their words; the voices he identified as Bream and Jane. They were talking about him, and there were secrets amongst the team that he didn't know about.

"What's going on, ladies," he greeted as he moved in to the frame of the door, startling the room's occupants.

"Hey Dex," Jane screeched in an enthusiastic voice, however she never moved from her spot. "We're not talking about much."

"Whose not telling me something?" he demanded immediately, crossing his arms in an authoritative manner. The girls never lifted their eyes off the table.

"No one," Bream said, a little too quickly for everyone's liking, including herself.

"Well, unless you girls haven't told me something, and the only other female in the team is Jenny-" he noticed the female entomologists shift uncomfortably at the mention of her name.

"Dex, you can't hold me to anything," debated Jane in a smug voice. "You know I've had a slight case of pregnancy brain so nothing you say-"

"Where's Jenny?" he questioned instantly, his head frantically moving around the room. Bream stood up quickly.

"She's in her…lab," her voice squeaked with the lie, hoping he wouldn't see through it. Fortunately for them, he hadn't known Bream for that long, and he couldn't read her like a book like he could his wife.

Unfortunately for them, Jane's pregnancy brain had started to kick in again.

"Yes Dex, she's in her lab," Jane stood up as well, joining Bream's side of the table.

"Ahuh," he mulled, bringing a finger to his chin. His eyes flashed dangerously, reading the expression on Jane's face. "And where is Zap?"

"He's in the control room with Jenny," she explained matter-of-factly, practically oblivious to what she had just said. Bream turned her head slowly, eyes wide at the new development. When she turned her head back to Dex, he wasn't there.

* * *

The leader sprinted down the hall in search of the control room. He didn't care that he could hear Bream and Jane hot on his heels; he only cared about his new mission.

The door opened swiftly and Dex ran in with great speed. Jenny, who was standing side by side and close to Zap, moved away from him as quick as lightning. His gaze was stern, almost threatening.

"Are you two an item?" his sharp voice echoed through the empty metal room. Dex could've sworn that all the colour drained from their faces.

"Um," Jenny stammered as her gaze flicking between Zap and Dex. By this point, Jane and Bream had caught up with Dex, staying against the wall and enjoying the show.

"We…uh," Zap began, but failed to form a coherent sentence.

"It's already out," the leader somehow managed to yell while keeping his teeth clenched in anger. "I heard them talking about you." He pointed an accusing finger towards the girls.

"Wait, you guys knew?" Jenny asked in shock, her gaze falling to the others. They tried to nod solemnly, unable to fight off their grins. Zap side-stepped closer to Jenny and attempted to grasp her hand in reassurance, only to have Dex step forward and pry their hands apart again.

"I don't think that's a good idea, mate," his voice had turned to threatening, intriguing all that were watching.

"Why not?" Zap barked back, standing his ground. Jenny felt the smile prick at the corner of her mouth. Dex loomed over the younger boy in a challenging stance, eyes glaring downward.

"I just don't think it's a good idea," he whispered again, his voice low and rumbling. Leaving his argument on a dramatic note, he turned and left without another word. Everyone watched in silence as the leader strolled out of the closest exit, hands behind his back and his head held high. It wasn't until after the doors closed that the girls cheered slightly, walking over to the couple to congratulate them.

* * *

Dex walked down the hall in silence.

'_That was a good act,'_ he pondered, a small smile gracing his lips at the thought of the pilot with the engineer. He still didn't think it was a good idea, but if he recalled correctly…

_"She will forgive you, you know"_

_"You could too, you know…if you just picked up your act"_

…it was a great idea.

* * *

**How was it? Didn't I tell you to remember information from other chapters (even though it was very small!). Hope you enjoyed it! R&R!**


	16. One shot - Memory in the life of Habibot

**16****th**** March 2013 Saturday**

**Day 75**

**So I've planned that through the whole year, every 16****th**** of the month will be a "Day in the life of Habibot" chapter, so if your birthday falls on a 16****th****, you know what kind of chapter will be posted on your day, and you know what chapter will be posted today. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination…and my laptop. **

* * *

"Aha," Habibot squeaked in excitement as he slammed the cards back down on to the table. "I win. Pay up, ya gearhead."

Habi continued to rub his victory in the archive bot's face as the other robot begrudgingly slid the chips across the table.

"So, best 17 out of 35?" he messaged to his friends, both the bots shaking their heads in disagreement. Habibot moved the gears in his face as his brow furrowed in thought.

"Well, what do you guys want to do?" the archive bots were no help as they shook their heads again. The bug bot released his classic sigh.

"Hey, you guys wanna hear something strange I heard on the way over here?" they all leaned closer on to the table in the library, intrigued with the news.

* * *

Habi was casually sailing down the hall in pursuit of the library. The past week had been a bit busy, so most of the time the team had been kept on their toes and were hardly ever seen. So for Habi, the maintenance robot who was thinking about nothing in particular, except for revising his cheat codes in card playing games, was surprised to run in to Dex in the hall.

"Ah, Habi," he sighed as though the leader had been looking for the bot all morning.

_What did he want now? _

"I need your spy camera. Basically I want you to fly in to my father's habitat and search for any weak links," Habi had never seen that side of Dex, well, ever. He seemed so…on edge. "There has to be something I can do to stop his nonsense."

Whoa, that guy needs to chill.

"So I can count on you to do that?" he looked expectantly at the bug bot, who begrudgingly nodded after a while.

"Thanks Habibot," he smiled brightly, something Habi had seen many times before. "I knew I could count on you.

After Dex had left, Habi continued his journey down the hall, shaking his head at the leader's thoughts.

_I've said it once and I'll say it again; that guy needs to chill. Let the other guy have a hobby. _

* * *

It was a shame, really. The only one with a sensible train of thought in the whole habitat is either unheard or misunderstood. Well, at least Jenny listened to him.

Speaking of whom, the engineer had just rounded the corner, with the bug boy's hand in hers.

_What the…I mean, I know she was kinda soft on him, but I didn't think they were together!_

"So," she asked in a whisper, pulling him closer to her. His hands wrapped tightly around her waist, both of them smiling like crazy. "Where were we before Tung interrupted us?"

_Oh my…oh gross…I think I'm going to be sick…_

He shielded his eyes immediately as the two were about to kiss, but were interrupted once again by the sound of Habibot squeaking.

"Hey Habi," Jenny cooed in her sweet voice. The bug bot flew over to his creator, unwilling to pass up an opportunity to have his chin scratched like a dog. Jenny patted her little 'pet' affectionly, Zap admiring the two from the side.

"Does he like me?" Zap questioned after he saw what he could've sworn was a dirty look from Habi. Jenny raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course, what are you talking about?"

"He's giving me this weird stare," the pilot complained, edging himself closer to Jenny.

"No he's not, that's just his face," this time, Jenny was on the receiving end of Habi's glare, but still convinced it was his face, simply shrugged it off.

"He has to get used to sharing me," she murmured, continuing to scratch his chin. "I mean, I can spend time with my boyfriend and-"

Zap's eyes grew wide at her comment. "Boyfriend?" The girl stammered, shyly looking away.

_Uh oh, awkward_

"Well, what I meant to say was-" she was silenced by a soft pair of lips on her own, carelessly forgetting what she was trying to argue and losing herself in the moment. Habibot was completely disregarded, pushed to the side as the couple because engrossed in their own world. Habi watched on, shivering in disgust.

_I don't know how I'm going to continue my day with that image in my- Oh look, Tung's here!_

The frog boy came bounding up to the couple, clearing his throat to make his presence known. Jenny and Zap separated from their kiss, Zap audibly sighing in frustration.

"You guys didn't help me before," he whined in his usual nasal voice. "Should I ask Bream out or not?"

The engineer exchanged a glance with Zap, noticeably uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Look Tung, we really can't tell you what you should and shouldn't do," Jenny argued professionally. "But if you managed to ask her to the wedding, you can ask her out."

Tung furrowed his brow in thought at her words, oblivious to the fact that the other two were only staring at each other, their eyes all moony and glazed over.

"You're right," he cheered, punching his fist in the air. "I'm going to go and find her."

He sprinted off down the hall, Habi shaking his head as he moved towards the library.

_I wish that guy nothing but luck. _

* * *

"Oh my God," one of the archive bots messaged to the group. The bug bot nodded his head in agreement, eyes wide at the situation.

"Cheat codes?" the other shouted electronically. Habi suddenly felt very nervous, reaching for the chips on the table.

"Ok, it's been a lot of fun. Gotta go, bye," quick as lightning, the bug bot flew out of the room, chips falling from his tiny claws and the other bots in hot pursuit.

* * *

**Tada, what do you think? I thought this one worked well. R&R! **


	17. One shot - St Patrick's day

**17****th**** March 2013 Sunday**

**Day 76**

**Ok, so I'm Irish, but I also get freakishly into any sort of holiday/celebration that brings people together and involves dressing up, even if our country doesn't celebrate it. Hence…**

**Happy Saint Paddy's day everyone!**

***One-shot, different to main story***

**Disclaimer: Everything but the plot is not owned by me. **

* * *

"Happy Saint Patrick's day!" Tung cheered louder than anyone could've imagined. Dex, who was the closest, released a chuckle once he let his hands drop from his ears.

"Yes, yes Tung," he patted the air in front of him, telling the tracker to lower his volume. "We know how much you love the day where you're supposed to wear green." The frog boy smiled proudly down at his uniform before looking up and admiring everyone else's new 'green' change. Dex looked around the room too, confusion on his face.

"Has anyone seen Zap and Jenny?"

* * *

Zap was calmly walking down the halls after receiving the message from the leader. He was startled however, when he heard a ruckus in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" he questioned nonchalantly as he spotted Jenny.

"I'm making shamrocks," she replied in a voice that made it sound like she did it every day. Her eyes never left the bowl in front of her as she mixed the ingredients. Zap poked his head over her shoulder to watch her work, shocking the unexpected girl.

"What's a shamrock?" he questioned, dipping his finger in to the mix while avoiding her slapping hand.

"It's a clover, it's supposed to represent luck. Basically you make rice bubble crackles, add green colouring dye and cut out a 'shamrock' shape once the ingredients are set. Don't eat the batch until I'm done," she snapped, placing a plate in to the fridge. She turned around sharply, noticing his usual black uniform.

"Why aren't you wearing green?" she questioned, placing her hands on her hips. He shrugged uncaringly as he tasted some more mixture.

"I don't do green," he replied coolly, wiping his hands on his pants. Jenny raised an eyebrow at his response.

"C'mon, it's part of the fun. You know what happens when you don't wear green on St Paddy's day," a sly grin crawled its way on to her lips. His eyes began to grow wide in fear.

"No, why- ow," he flinched in pain, rubbing his arm where he had just been pinched.

"It's a St Paddy's day tradition," she replied proudly, crossing her arms and smiling. Zap's head turned to the bench, noticing the bag of flour sitting tall.

"Oh yeah," he replied, kind of angry but still a little on the joking side. "Well so is this." He grasped a generous handful and threw it in her face. She wiped it from her eyes quickly, but the rest of her cheeks were caked in the ingredient. She threw her own small handful at him, covering most of his uniform and face in the stuff as well.

"You are so immature," she smirked, tossing the egg in her hand. Blue eyes grew wide.

"Oh no, don't you dare," it was too late. Jenny, with her quick as lightning reflexes, cracked the egg on the bench and let the yolk fall in to one blobby mess on the top of his head. The pilot groaned in displeasure at the sensation.

"Gross," he shivered as the soft, runny substance ran down the side of his face. "You know what would go great with this egg?"

"What?" she questioned, knowing all too well that it was a rhetorical question. She watched in horror as he picked up the bowl of rice bubbles.

"Zap, no!" the bowl released its contents in the air, falling to every spot in the kitchen it could find. Zap and Jenny were littered with the tiny objects, both gasping at the sight.

"You have to help me clean this up now," she prodded her finger against his chest.

"Ow man," he groaned once again, scooping up a large handful of all the items on the ground. His eyes glanced upwards, and he gasped internally.

"Hey Jenny," he whispered, hoping not to startle her. She flicked her head up to him. "Is there anything in St Paddy's day traditions about kissing under the shamrock branch?" Jenny looked up too and noticed a small group of clover leaves tied neatly with a bow, balancing on the edge of the kitchen counter. She didn't realise that her gasp was audible until she felt his eyes burning in to her cheek. She turned to his shyly, eyes both locked in an intense stare. She was about to reply, only to become distracted as he moved closer to her.

"What's going on here?" Dex interrupted as he entered the room. Zap and Jenny immediately ceased in what they were doing, or what they were about to do, and tried to look like they had been cleaning for a while. "It looks like a total mess."

The engineer glanced at Zap then down at her uniform. Both of them were covered in flour, egg and little flecks of rice bubbles. She giggled at the sight.

"I guess it got a little messy," she replied innocently, continuing to clean. Zap didn't bother to look up at Dex, even after the leader had left, he kept his head down and his eyes focused on his work, annoyed at how close that perfect opportunity had slipped right through his fingers.

_So much for luck. _

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Again, Happy St Paddy's day! R&R! **


	18. Main story - Tung tied

**18****th**** March 2013 Monday**

**Day 77**

**Hey guys, I'm actually really proud of myself, because the plan for this has been set for a while and it's rock solid until…the end of March (but I'll work on that tomorrow). Busy week and weekend this week, so don't freak if I miss one, you'll get your chapter (and it will still say the date up the top!)**

**Disclaimer: A,B,C,D,E,F,G…the plot is only owned by me. (I really need some new material to put here)**

* * *

"Dude," Zap groaned in his sleep deprived state. It was pushing sunrise, something the pilot never really saw because he tried to stay asleep for as long as possible. Tung scuffed the bottom of his boot on the ground, eyes gazing down guiltily. "What is so important you decided to wake me up at this time for?"

"I still don't know what to do," he admitted, dropping his shoulders in defeat. Zap gave him his sympathetic stare.

"I already told you; you've done it before, just ask her out again," his advice was dull and repetitive.

"That's not helping dude," he crossed his arms, scrunching up his nose angrily. "C'mon, you've finally got Jenny; just tell me to do the same so I can go out with Bream."

"You really want to know?" his voice turned testing, but the frog boy simply nodded. "Ok, you get invited to two weddings; the first one you make an ass of yourself but after a series of events you end up kissing her. She rejects you then after months of trying to become more than friends and accidently altering your sleep pattern so you can only sleep when she's near, go to the next wedding where your spontaneity and openness brings her back in to your arms."

Tung stared wide-eyed at the boy, trying to process the story. "Or…I don't know…just do what you did the first time and give her a present."

He sighed exasperatingly once again. "Ok, I guess I'll try that."

"Swell," Zap yawned, sarcasm heavily evident in his voice. "I'm going back to bed."

* * *

Tung began to head back to his room in search of the perfect gift, only he wasn't counting on running in to Bream in the hall. His eyes caught her image for a split second before he tried to hide somewhere in the corridor.

_I hope she didn't see me…_

"Hi Tung," Bream chirped happily when she faced the frog boy. Tung peeled himself off the wall and stood tall; his mind racing as fast as it could to come up with something to say.

"I…have…you been…pancakes?" Bream's eyebrow rose at his stutter.

"I'm sorry?" Bream questioned. The tracker internally cursed at his stupidity. He opened his mouth to say something; apologise, ask her out…

…nothing.

_Oh no, not again. _

"Ok," Bream stood up, already a little annoyed at this early hour in the day. "I'll see you later Tung."

His eyes were wide as he watched her walk away. What happened? He hadn't been tongue tied in front of her since the wedding. What had changed? Sure, there was the fact that she was now a permanent roommate and if he screwed this up it would be awkward moments for the rest of their young lives, but he was determined to eventually ask her out.

He slammed his fist in his left hand.

Whatever it was going to take; he was going to need a lot of crepe paper and glitter…

* * *

**Naww isn't he adorable? Don't worry about him too much, there will be a big BIG something that needs to come first before Tung can get his moment. Don't forget to review! R&R!**


	19. Main story - Countdown

**19****th**** March 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 78**

**Hello everyone, remember this plan had been set so I'm not sure where every little piece is (yeah right) so just enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I can't believe I don't own the show yet…**

* * *

Today in Hamilton Habitat was surprisingly warm. The town was going through an unusual heatwave, making work in the pavilions all the more back breaking.

"Jenny, can you crank up the air conditioner please," Jane placed the back of her hand on her forehead dramatically in an attempt to cool herself down. Jenny nodded contently, pressing a few buttons to alter the device. The boys of the team had gone on to attend a stress call, and Dex had ordered Jenny and Bream to stay behind and help Jane with anything, as her due date was nearing.

"Oh, that's better, thank you," she replied once the temperature had dropped. Jenny had been pretty preoccupied with running the entire habitat by herself, so Bream had decided to be the one to wait on Jane hand and foot.

"Do you need anything else? Water?" she asked politely, her eyes darting back to the small bucket on the bench containing the bug feed she was meant to deliver. Jane caught her gaze and shook her head politely.

"No thank you, you go and do your work," she waved her hand dismissively and with a huge grin, Bream raced out of the room to do her work.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Jane pleaded from her chair. Jenny's eyes never left the screen.

"I have strict orders to make sure you rest," the engineer's voice remained stern. "No leaving that chair until Dex comes back. Now can I trust you to follow those orders while I check the water levels of the striped stryders?" Jane closed her eyes and nodded solemnly. That was good enough for Jenny as the clone strolled out of the control room.

'_Coast is clear,'_ thought Jane as her head darted back and forth. With a slight struggle, she pulled herself out of the chair and walked over to the main computer.

"First thing's first; check your due date timer," Jane frantically typed on the keyboard until a counter popped up. Jane appeared to pale as the numbers changed from green to red. Her mind raced with what to do next; she didn't want to be a burden, and she wanted to wait until Dex was back before they took any immediate action, so Jane decided not to message anyone. Instead, the entomologist messaged Jenny to see if there was any work she could do from the computer.

"Jane!" Jenny screeched when the older woman's image popped up on her wristcom. "I told you not to leave that chair."

"C'mon, I'm bored," she whined, bobbing her shoulder's up and down. "You've got to give me something."

Jenny raised an eyebrow at Jane's complexion. "Are you ok? You look…sick."

Jane wiped away the sweat on her brow. "No, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Her mouth pouted in worry, a bad feeling tingling up her spine. The clone frantically tapped on her communicator to bring up the last page viewed on the control room monitor.

"Oh my God, Jane!" Jenny's voice raised itself, frightening some insects nearby. "You're due in half an hour!"

"Hey, how can you see that?" if it were possible, Jane's face turned an even paler shade of white.

"Who cares? We have to get you to a hospital," the engineer shouted more in annoyance and emergency.

"No, we don't have to leave for another half an hour," Jane spoke calmly. Jenny pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"No, that's not right," she debated, trembling at the scenario. "Whether you are at the hospital or not, your baby is going to be born in half an hour." By this point, all colour had drained from Jane's face.

"Oh," she whispered quietly. "They didn't tell me that."

"Stay there," Jenny ordered, radioing Bream in to their conversation.

"Bream, I need you to message Dex and tell the guys to meet us at the hospital. I'm taking Jane to the delivery room," the frog girl's face contorted to shock.

"Oh my gosh-" was all she could say before Jenny slammed her communicator lid down and bolted for the control room.

"I hope you're ready, Dex," Jenny thought out loud as she made her way to the halls. "Cause your baby sure is."

* * *

**Alright, this story is under way. Sorry for saying "something big will happen", I'm not sure you guys will like it, not to mention other stuff in my story but…well let's cross that bridge when we get there. Busy week, don't hold me to a chapter! R&R!**


	20. Main story - Waiting game

**20****th**** March 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 79**

**Disclaimer:…**

* * *

"Hey, Jane?" Jenny asked casually as she piloted the ship to its destination. Jane, who was doing surprisingly well for someone in labour, turned her head and smiled at the girl.

"Yes."

"I'm just wondering," the clone continued through a chuckle; however her tone snapped to anger in an instant. "Why does Dex not know your due time!"

Jane's face twisted in to that of guilt. "Well, he does know it's today, he just thinks we have another…hour or so." Jenny shook her head disapprovingly.

"Let's just hope Bream has been able to contact the guys."

* * *

The frog girl in question was typing frantically at the keyboard in the hopes of messaging the leader and his current team. After a few minutes of useless browsing, Bream managed to pick up Tung on her communicator.

"Tung!" she shouted, overjoyed to see his face.

"Hey Bream, what's up?" he asked in his 'I'm-trying-to-be-cool voice. "We're heading back to Earth."

"You need to get to the hospital now," Bream yelled from her end of the conversation. "Jane's gone to deliver her baby-"

"What?" Dex shouted in the background. The frog girl could only make out his fuzzy image behind Tung. Tung turned his attention back to the girl, his cheeks flushing read.

"I'll give him the message," he mumbled jokingly. With that, Bream closed her wristcom and made her way to the hanger where her ride was waiting.

* * *

On the ship, Dex was pacing back and forth, or more like running according to Zap.

"She's having the baby now?" this question appeared to repeat out of his lips as he continued to stay stuck in a loop.

"Zap," the leader placed his hand on his hips, turning towards the pilot. "You need to break your speed record again."

"Aye aye," he saluted before pushing the throttle in to hyper drive. Tung and Dex managed to strap themselves in to their seats before Zap had accelerated the ship. As they approached Earth, both the pilot and the tracker noticed the change in attitude from Dex; he had become very quiet and began twiddling with his thumbs.

"She'll be fine, Dex," Zap tried to calm; only his monotone voice did nothing of the sort to help. The leader nodded his head if only to appease the boy. The skyline of the city came in to view, in particular, a tall white building was the desire of everyone's gaze.

"Quick, quick, head for that one," Zap rolled his eyes at the leader's instructions but obeyed anyway.

"Yes, sir," he muttered under his breath. No sooner had Zap parked their ship on the rooftop area than Dex had unbuckled his seatbelt and sprinted for the door. The pilot shared a knowing smile with Tung.

"That's the Dex we know."

* * *

All three boys sprinted down the sterile halls of the hospital, frantically searching for Jane's room. The leader ceased at an information desk, panting and placing his hands down on the counter top as he asked his question.

"Jane…Hamilton's room…please," the computer searched her name by recognition of his voice, and the result was soon known.

"She's just down the hall to the left-" the nurse looked up from her screen but saw that Dex had already continued moving. She faced Zap and Tung with a curious look.

"First time Dad?" she queried, resulting in nods from the other two as they followed their hysterical leader.

"Jenny!" Dex called as he raced up to the clone. The engineer smiled at the group as they joined herself and Bream.

"Thank God you guys made it," the leader released a loud sigh. "You've got three minutes left."

A light tap on his shoulder brought Dex's attention around. Thinking it was only Zap or Tung, his expression remained neutral. He turned and stared in to eyes that reflected his own.

"What are you doing here?" Dex spat at his father, talking a step backwards.

"I came here to support Jane and watch you become a father," his voice was stern, coupling his determined expression.

"Not on your life, mate," Dex crossed his arms over his chest. "You haven't exactly been supportive; why trust you now?"

"Please don't do this," from behind Winston's glasses, Dex could see his father hurting. "They didn't let me in to see your mother give birth to you, and that was the last time I saw her."

The rest of the team tried to look busy doing something else, but couldn't help but feel sympathy for their leader. Dex released a shaky breath as he fought back tears.

"Mr Hamilton?" a nurse called as she exited the closest door. "We're ready for you now."

He turned slowly and began walking towards the door. "If it's alright; could my father come in?" The nurse nodded kindly as she stood aside, letting the Hamilton men walk in.

Jane was placed on a stretcher, her stomach looking round as she lay on her back. Dex rapidly walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's time," a doctor was heard calling out from another point in the room. Jane's stretcher began to move forward like a conveyor belt as she entered the MRI-looking device.

"I'll see you on the other side," she whispered her reply before fully entering the machine. Winston draped his arm over his son's shoulder.

"And now, we wait."

* * *

**Almost thought I wouldn't get this done today because I wanted it to be perfect or not done at all; I think it turned out alright. What about you guys? Ready to meet the baby? R&R! **


	21. Main story - One button nose

**21st March 2013 Thursday**

**Day 80**

**Disclaimer: Every time I hear this word outside of fanfiction, I laugh.**

* * *

Dex could feel the sweat drops pour down his forehead like rain. He knew it was only a matter of time before he met the one person he had loved nine months prior to this moment.

"Are you ready, son?" the leader had almost forgotten his father, who still had his arm wrapped around him in a hug. "I think they're just about ready."

The MRI shaped machine is built so that the exit opening is found in the next room to the hospital. The mother, after delivering her offspring, lies in wait on the conveyor belt she came in on as doctors restore her to her original state before the baby was born and simultaneously clean the child.

Dex and Winston left the empty room and adjourned to the corridor. They were flooded by their team.

"What's going on?" Lenny the ladybug questioned first. Everyone didn't argue with him because that question was on their minds too.

"We just wait for the nurse to come and call us," Dex spoke softly. His head hung down slightly, his eyes didn't have their usual sparkle. He looked almost...sad. "Shouldn't be long now-"

"Mr Hamilton?" a nurse dressed head to toe in scrubs came out of the adjacent door. The entire crew stood forward and listened expectantly for the news. "Would you like to meet your son?"

He released a slight gasp; the words had never sounded so real to him. With a reassuring pat on his back from his father, Dex made his way towards the door, following the nurse inside. Before he entered, he took one last look at his team. Comforting smiles, a thumbs-up here and there and a few gestures of 'go' flooded his view before he smiled broadly and closed the door behind him. Everyone looked around at each other, releasing their own sighs of relief.

* * *

Dex couldn't believe his eyes as he entered the room. Doctors and nurses were moving all around, some entering and exiting the room after him, but all looked calm and without fear. Putting his nerves to rest, the entomologist walked over to the exit of the machine where he saw his wife seated.

"Who do we have here?" he whispered, taking the seat next to Jane. A large bundle of blankets was cradled in her arms and her face held the biggest smile.

"It's our son," she replied in an exhausted whisper. With one swift movement, she moved the blankets out of the way of the baby's face, giving Dex the perfect view to his child.

"Hey there little one," he whispered just as quietly. The baby in question nuzzled closer to his mother, his tiny arms stretching out. Dex held out a shaking hand before gently allowing the baby's fingers to curl around his index finger.

"He's perfect," he choked in a slight sob. Jane simply nodded in reply as she placed a kiss on the baby's forehead.

"Ten little fingers, ten little toes; two sparkling eyes and one button nose," she recited, just as the newborn scrunched up his nose. "Why don't you hold him?" She offered up the blanket bound bub to the new father; the man taking it cautiously in to his grip.

He placed a delicate hand on the baby's head, tasseling the tiny amount of light coloured hair sitting atop it.

"He's got your cheeks," he chuckled slightly, beginning to sway the baby in his grip. Jane smirked at the thought.

"Well it looks like he's got your nose," she replied, scrunching up her nose in a cute way. Dex couldn't help himself; he leaned forward and kissed Jane softly, forgetting about all the other people in the room. The clearing of someone's throat brought their attention back to the doctors.

"He looks just like you," a nurse holding a clipboard spoke up. After happily nodding in response, the new parents waited eagerly for what she had to say.

"Everything about your son looks fine; no future risks of cancer or heart disease, an energetic persona with an interest in sports, and according to your documents, this child will have a love of all things insects." The couple never looked more overjoyed.

"That's incredible," Dex replied as he handed his son back to his wife. "Thank you so much for everything."

"It's my job," commented the nurse as she helped Jane position the baby correctly in her arms. "Now I'm just going to need a name."

* * *

**And you can wait for tomorrow's chapter for that. I don't have my plan here with me so I'm not sure what I'm up to, but this sounds good. R&R!**


	22. Main story - Names

**22****nd**** March 2013 Friday**

**Day 81**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it at this very second…wait…ok now I do. **

* * *

"He is so perfect," Jenny cooed as she rocked the baby in her arms. The team, the original Hamilton Habitat crew had gathered in the small hospital room once the doctors and nurses had left.

"That's what the doctor's told us," Dex leaned coolly on the side bench. "All pregnancies go the same way in this day and age and thankfully, ours was no exception."

Jenny gently passed the newborn to Bream; the girl carefully taking the baby in to her arms. "Is there a room for him back at the habitat?"

"We'll start construction on a nursery near Jane and mine's room," Dex answered as he moved closer and sat down on the bed. Zap carefully accepted the baby from Bream, being sure to support its neck.

"This kid's got quite a grip," he commented as the baby held on to his finger. Dex chuckled slightly.

"He does, it'll make it easier for him to learn photon ball," groans were released in the room as the baby was handed to Tung.

"Don't push your child in to sports," Jane debated with a laugh in her voice. The leader scoffed slightly but shook it off quickly as the child was handed back to him.

"We'll leave you to it," Jenny replied casually as she gestured for everyone to leave the room. "I think there's someone else outside who wants to talk to you."

Dex nodded kindly before watching his team leave, enjoying the time spent with just his wife and son.

"He'll look a lot like you," Jane whispered softly, stroking the side of the infant's cheek. The entomologist raised an eyebrow at her words, but after flashing him a piece of paper, he understood.

"This is the doctor's photo prediction of what he'll look like when he's older," sure enough, the image of a younger looking Dex was staring back at himself.

"That looks just like me," he whispered strongly as though trying to hold in his excitement. He quietened down when the baby shuffled in his hold.

"Whoops," he commented, slowly handing him back to his mother. "Sorry about that."

He watched with a smile on his face as Jane rocked the baby up and down in to a sleep. The door opened quietly.

"Safe to enter the premise?" Winston questioned in a whisper from his post.

"Yes dad," he rolled his eyes at the response. "All clear."

"Well just look," he clasped his hands together as he stared down at the child. "He's the spitting image of an angel, son."

"Thanks dad," he replied, placing a gentle hand on the bub's head. Winston sat on a chair opposite Dex, Jane's hospital bed placed between the both of them.

"Have you thought of a name?" he questioned softly, accepting the baby in his own arms. Jane caught Dex's gaze, nodding and smiling with him.

"We have, actually," Dex fidgeted with his hands before continuing, as though the words hadn't quite formed in his mind. "For a long time, I don't remember you in my life, and I chose to honour your memory through the work at Hamilton habitat."

Winston could feel the tears prick at the corner of his eyes. "Yeah, uh, sorry."

Dex shook his head. "There's no need for that dad. I understand why you stayed and I'm glad to see you back, but since this little guy will be working at the habitat, perhaps your memory can live through him too."

The new grandfather flicked his head up sharply. "You mean-"

"I always had a plan to name my first son Winston," he explained, grasping Jane's hand in his. "However, because you are still around to help your son be a father, he'll have to be a junior."

"Oh, that's perfect," he choked through light tears. "Little Winston Hamilton Junior."

"Can we come back in yet?" the parents heard Tung's cry through the door. "We've been waiting for a while." Dex got up and moved to the door, allowing both Hamilton teams to enter.

"We have," he took the child in to his arms, cradling the baby. "It's decided that he'll be called Winston Hamilton Junior."

The teams gasped in surprise and sweetness, quickly accepting the name with happiness.

"And who knows," Winston began as he stood up and looked over his son's shoulder. "Maybe this kid will call his son Dex."

* * *

**There you go, the baby is welcomed in to the world. Dex is a daddy (sorry that's just so cute and such a big step for a cartoon character). Tell me what you think! R&R!**


	23. Songfic - Small bump

**23****rd**** March 2013 Saturday**

**Day 82**

**This one is a very short, simple songfic but sorry, I'm very busy this week. Personally, Ed Sheeran couldn't have released this song at a better time. Thanks goes to him. It's really just the lyrics to small bump, but if you want, picture it as the background music to Dex and Jane holding Junior, and getting him ready to take home for the first time. There are two versus to this song; don't know which one I found. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the show, don't own the song. **

* * *

You were just a Small Bump unborn, in Four months you're brought to life,

You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your Mother's eyes,

I'll hold your body in my hands be as gentle as I can, but for now you're scan of my unmade plans,

Small bump four months you are brought to life

And ill whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth,

If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you

You are my one, and only.

You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.

You are my one, and only.

You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.

And you'll be alright.

You're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin.

With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin.

Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice.

And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide a small bump, in Four months you'll open your eyes

And I'll hold you tightly, and tell you nothing but truth

,If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you

You are my one, and only.

and you can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.

You are my one, and only.

You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.

And you'll be alright.

And you can lie with me, with your tiny feet when your half asleep, I'll leave you be.

Right in front of me for a couple weeks.

So I can keep you safe.

Cause you are my one, and only.

You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.

You are my one, and only.

You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.

And you'll be alright.

* * *

**I removed the ending cause it was sad, I needed this for a happy moment. Probably better if you listen to the song while you read this; or watch the clip and picture Dex as Ed. Thanks for reading! R&R!**


	24. Main story - Queen of hearts

**24****th**** March 2013 Sunday**

**Day 83**

**Back with more Zenny, I think it's about time right!**

**Don't forget image cover competition. The month is almost up and I need entries for March! Get your image up on the internet (somewhere) and send the link to TrueLoveIsReal (same name on Deviantart)**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, I own the words, I own my imagination…hey I own a lot!**

* * *

Bream found Jenny sitting in the lab by her lonesome, carelessly twiddling her fingers. The fish girl furrowed her brow, understanding that this is what the clone did when she had something troubling on her mind.

"Everything alright, Jenny?" she questioned in a soft voice, taking a seat opposite her. Jenny's gaze met hers.

"Yeah, everything's fine, I guess," she sighed heavily. "I'm just not sure any more."

"Sure about what?" questioned Bream, gesturing with her hands.

"About Zap," the words spilled out quickly, forcing herself to say them. "Ever since we've become an official couple, things have changed. It seems like he doesn't care any more."

"Zap is a very…complicated and…emotionally distant guy," the fish girl tried to explain, however it didn't sound convincing to her. "I'm sure he cares very much about you; he just doesn't know how to show it."

When Jenny still seemed unconvinced, Bream decided to call in the experts.

* * *

"Someone called?" Jane questioned when she entered the room. The mother looked a little worse for wear, but hey, that's what happens when you have a 3 day old at home.

"Wow, you got here quick," Bream commented as Jane sat down beside her. "I was just telling Jenny what to look out for so you can tell when a guy likes you."

"Oh ok, well, you know he likes you when he holds a door open for you," Jane began matter-of-factly. Jenny furrowed her brow.

"I thought maybe if he had programmed a heart next to my name in his contacts-"

"No, no," Bream interrupted, shaking her head in time with Jane. "If he offers to carry heavy stuff for you then he likes you."

"Well we can cross that one off," the clone replied in a bitter voice. "I told him a real gentleman would offer to carry the toolbox, and he just told me to lift with my knees."

"Oh," both girls exclaimed in sympathy.

"Well if a guy cooks for you, he definitely likes you," Jane suggested, smiling at a memory. Jenny stood up at the chance.

"Alright, I'm going to test these theories then," she announced, making her way to the door. "I really hope one of them is true."

* * *

The engineer strolled down the many hallways in search of Zap. She was a girl on a mission; determined to find out if any of these ideas were correct. Fortunately for her, and her wristcom tracker, she found the boy in no time…and they were approaching a door.

"Hey," he replied chirpily, taking her hand in his. The smile spread immediately on her lips, causing him to do the same.

"I was just about to check the engines on the ship. Care to join me?" he raised his eyebrows playfully, to which the clone giggled.

"Sure," she replied simply, walking up to the door. The two stood hand in hand at the door, Jenny waiting nervously to see if he would reach over and press the activation button.

He did nothing.

With her split second thinking, Jenny decided to press the button before Zap could think that something was up. Once the sliding doors opened, the pilot stepped through, but Jenny didn't.

"Aren't you coming?" he questioned, raising a quizzical eyebrow. The clone nodded her head rapidly, spreading a small smile before stepping through the door after him. He continued to walk a few steps ahead, leaving Jenny with her own thoughts.

'_I really can't hold him to that,'_ she pondered silently in her head. _'I mean, I was the one standing in front of the button.'_

* * *

They reached the bay where the ships were located, and with great care and attention to detail the ship's engines were repaired. It turned out the left one had blown a fuse; nothing the team's engineer couldn't fix.

"You know, all this work has made me hungry," he sighed while lightly tapping his stomach. "You wanna go grab something to eat?"

She smiled at the image of him cooking. "I'd love to."

"Great," he beamed, turning her around as they walked out of the room.

"It's my extra secret recipe," Tung droned while stirring the large pot of green goo. Jenny and Zap watched on in horror over his shoulder as the mixture bubbled and released grotesque smells.

"Here Zap, try some," before the pilot could say no, a spoonful of the food was shoved in his mouth, causing the leader to sputter and choke. He caught the gaze of Tung, looking expectantly and a little upset at the boy's reaction, so in order to spare his feelings, he begrudgingly swallowed what was left in his mouth.

"Mm," he moaned, trying to put on a fake smile. He tried to cover the shudder he felt once the after-taste kicked in. "Delicious."

"Uh, I knew you guys would like it," Tung slapped the pilot on the back; the action hardly felt over the disturbing shiver that never left his spine. Jenny and Zap took their seats at the table as the tracker served their bowls. Jenny stared at her reflection in the goo, her nose scrunching up in thought as to why it was still moving.

"You know," she whispered quietly to the pilot so as to make sure Tung couldn't hear. "You could save us both by cooking something."

"What? No way," her heart dropped slightly at the comment. "Solidarity, sister. If I had to eat some, then so do you."

Her eyes travelled back to the bowl, reflecting the slight hurt she could feel inside.

* * *

She stirred in her sleep, facing the wall in rage. Her so-called 'boyfriend' was sleeping on the floor; a low rumble escaping his mouth at an even pace. Jenny furrowed her brow in anger.

What was she supposed to do now? He didn't care about her, so why was she wasting her time in this relationship?

Her brain raced with different ideas, unaware that his snoring was putting her to sleep. Just as she could feel herself drifting off, her eyes snapped open in realisation.

There was one theory she hadn't tested yet.

Carefully turning around in her bed, she spied his communicator lying next to his makeshift bed on the floor. Reaching down ever so carefully, she grasped the device and pulled it up to her level.

She flipped it open cautiously, wondering whether or not it was a breach of privacy, but she had to know. Activating his contacts icon, the list came up on the small screen for her eyes to see. A column on the far right held a tally of how many times the person had been messaged in a month, many of the acquaintances reaching the low digits with the exception of Dex and Tung in the high double digits. Scrolling through, her mouth bent in to a frown as the list continued on.

_Where was her name?_

She reached the end, the contacts empty of a 'Jenny' label, or even 'Jenny 10' or '10'. The anger bubbled up inside her like Tung's soup, which she thought it could've been, but she decided against. Just as she was about to wake him up and kick him out, she noticed another tab along the top.

_What is 'favourites'? _

She had no idea that Zap knew how to make new tabs in his com, usually he came to her for anything technology related. Rubbing her fingers together in thought, she bravely brought her finger down and pressed the new tab.

A new list came up, yet it only contained one number. This person had been contacted in the triple digits in the last month, and as her eyes trailed to the name, her heart melted.

The word "Jenny" was typed the same as everyone else's, but that's not what caught her eye. Next to her name, there was not one, but two love hearts placed afterwards, causing her to blush madly at the sight. The smile couldn't leave her face even if she tried.

Carefully closing the lid of the communicator, she placed it back where she found it and cuddled back in to her bed, but this time she wasn't facing the wall. She was nestled as close to the edge of the bed as she could go, looking down upon the boy who cared so much for her.

I guess he just didn't know how to show it to her.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Did you love it? R&R!**


	25. Main story - Legacy

**25****th**** March 2013 Monday**

**Day 84**

**Little note; I just want to stress how much I love your reviews! Everyone has been so nice and supportive, love you all. **

**Not to sound scary or anything, but I saw real life Zap on the train today! Granted this guy had brown eyes, but his hair was like wind swept up in to a point on the back of his head and…he had his sunglasses sitting on top of his head. It was uncanny!**

**Disclaimer: If I say this one more time, something I won't own anymore is my dignity…**

* * *

The leader at Hamilton habitat wandered the halls with a huge smile on his face. A tiny infant, his newborn son, rested comfortably in his arms as the new father gave him the tour of his home.

"And here we keep the lava glow worms," his voice was a whisper as he pointed to the enclosure. "They are named that because to reach the next stage in their lifecycle; they must expose themselves to temperatures similar to boiling hot lava."

The infant stirred while he slept, uncaring at what the leader had to say.

"Well that's true," Dex agreed with the imaginary conversation he was having with his son. "When it's underground, lava is known as magma. You're so smart, little one." He pulled the child closer in to a hug, walking him into the next room.

"And this is where Tung sits for hours on end while watching the television," his hand dropped sadly to his side after the gesture, his face turning to a frown. "It usually is a distraction, but Tung works hard to get his television privileges."

He rested the baby in his lap while taking a seat. "Let's see what's on."

The television responded to the leader's voice, activating the screen to the latest channel. Dex's face dropped slightly at the sight.

"_Welcome to Nature 3000,"_ Oh no, not again.

"_It has come to our attention that Winston Hamilton's Habitat has officially closed its doors to the public, stating that it is unfit to support a community on its shoulders,"_ the entomologist cuddled his child closer to him. _"We spoke with Winston Hamilton himself earlier today."_

Dex watched on in confusion as his father's image appeared. "Mr Hamilton, do you regret your actions?"

"_Of course not,"_ his reply was coarse and static. _"It's better for all involved that we discontinue our franchise."_

"But why now? What has changed in the last couple of weeks to make you decided that; this is it?" Winston pinched his nose, shifting his glasses in the process.

"I suppose, some things are more important," for a second, Dex could've sworn his father looked at him. His eyes fell down to his son.

"You hear that, Junior," he murmured, rocking the infant up and down. "Your grandad came through."

Dex smiled, contently watching the rest of the interview. Winston Junior gurgled, bringing his father's attention back to his baby.

"I guess someone needs feeding," he spoke, lifting the child up in to the air. He turned the television off with his voice, standing up from the seat.

"You're lucky, little one," he commented as the two headed through the door. "You're named after a great man."

* * *

**Short and sweet. Aww how cute is Dex's nickname for Junior. Anyway, ideas, images and reviews welcomed! R&R!**


	26. Main story - Hush little baby

**26****th**** March 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 85**

**Get strapped in for a very cute chapter! Actually, this one and the next are going to be so cheesy you'll need to get a pizza base ready. **

**Disclaimer: I own…wait…um…nothing…not a damn thing. Wait I own the baby!**

* * *

Jenny and Zap walked in to the control room together, both holding their hands beside their ears.

"What the hec is that?" Zap yelled over the loud noise, Jenny cautiously removing her hands from her ears.

"It sounds like an alarm is going off," she shouted in reply. Dex and Jane turned their attention to the couple who just walked in the door.

"No, it's not an alarm," the mother droned in a tired voice, rocking the baby in her arms. "Winston won't stop crying."

"He hasn't stopped in fifteen hours," Dex replied in an equally exhausted state, accepting the baby in his own tired arms. "Non-stop…fifteen hours of howling." Everyone, including Tung who had just come in, could see the eyelids of the parents get very heavy, so Jenny ran forward and took the baby in to her hold.

"Why don't you guys rest while we take care of the baby," she turned around to see whether she had the support of the boys, only to see them shake their heads in disagreement. "We'll take care of him together."

"Thanks but I can't do it," Jane accepted the baby back in to her arms, Jenny gladly handing the child back. "I can't sleep knowing he's upset."

"What we need to do is organise a strategy," Dex slammed a fist in to his hand as his leader instincts kicked in. "We all need to test different ways to get Winston to sleep, or at least stop crying, starting with Jane feeding him. Jenny and Bream, you two get his bed ready, Zap, can you get his favourite onesie laid out for me to put him in-"

"He's a week old," Zap began to debate, his nose scrunched up in revulsion. "How can he have a favourite onesie?"

"It's the little fuzzy red one," Dex explained, his hand running over his own red uniform. "Would you just do it; and find his favourite blankie too."

Zap rolled his eyes at his leader's words before spreading his wings and flying off. Dex turned his attention to Tung, the frog boy hopping up and down in a bid to get the leader's attention.

"What do you want me to do?" the entomologist brought his finger to his chin.

_What can he do? I can't leave him in charge of the food? He could get Winston's toys if he was old enough for toys. He can't set up Junior's bath… _

"Tung, I need you to get the soothing machine."

The frog boy stopped mid bounce, falling to the floor with a confused look on his face. "The what?" Dex stuttered as he tried to cover up his lie.

"Uh, it's a machine that's supposed to calm someone down," he explained, his hands resting on his knees as he bent down to the tracker's level. "Go look for it on Jenny's lab table; shouldn't be hard to locate."

With one final quizzical look towards the leader, Tung bounded off in the direction of the lab. Dex wiped his forehead with the back of his hand quickly just as Jane returned, the infant still screaming.

"He wasn't hungry," she clarified, still trying to rock the baby. "I think we need to try something else."

"Zap and Jenny would've set up the crib by now," he informed, taking the child from her. "Let's go and see if he'll fall asleep."

The couple entered the child's nursery, seeing Zap flicking clothes out of the baby's draw while Jenny tucked the blanket in to the side of the mattress.

"There, the bed's done," Jenny presented as she took Winston from his mother. "Have you checked to see if he needs changing?"

"Yes but we'll do that again while we change him," Jane's gaze fell to Zap, an angry expression crossing her features.

"Zap what are you doing?" she complained over her son's wails. "You're making this place a mess-"

Her words were silenced as a red onesie flew out of his hands and straight in to Dex's catch. The bug boy looked around, almost oblivious to what he just had in his grasp.

"Thank you," Dex held up the small uniform before taking it over to the change table where Jenny had placed Winston.

"No, he doesn't need changing either," Dex said disappointedly as he slipped the outfit on. "I wonder what could be wrong with him."

"Maybe he has a fever," Bream suggested. Jane placed her hand on Winston's tiny forehead.

"No he hasn't," Jane explained while removing her hand. "The doctor's said he wouldn't get his first fever until he was one."

Dex placed the infant gently in to its crib; the baby landing in a soft cloud of fleece. The team gathered around the small crib, watching the baby's red and tear stained face.

"He's still not stopping," Jenny stated the obvious in a whisper. The crew turned around at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"I have found the soothing machine," his nasally voice was quiet, yet he still held up the box in triumph. Dex's jaw dropped at the sight as Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"What's a soothing machine?" she questioned, Dex shifting his eyes back and forth. "Tung that's a music box I was repairing."

"Well it can still put a baby to sleep," Tung declared, placing the small box down and activating it. A light tune filled the air of the nursery, barely heard over Winston's wails. The frog boy took a deep breath…and began to sing.

_Hush little baby don't say a word, _

_Uncle Tung will eat a lava worm. _

_And if that lava worm makes me holler, _

_Uncle Tung will track a fire throat mauler, _

_And if that fire throat mauler is missing,_

_Uncle Tung will help Bream with scorpion fishing, _

_And if-_

"Shh," Dex hushed the tracker, who stopped immediately. Everyone gazed in to the crib, watching with their breaths held at the sight of the sleeping baby.

"You did it, Tung," the leader whispered, patting the frog boy on the shoulder. A huge grin spread on the tracker's face.

"Sleep tight little baby."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I'll see you tomorrow! R&R!**


	27. Main story - Little love note

**27****th**** March 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 86**

**So close to holidays! Updates will be frequent (don't hold me to it) You will be pleasantly happy with this one, despite the fact it's so short but it's moving. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the show. Man, this is starting to feel like déjà vu. **

* * *

Zap was sitting up in his bed, the stereo beside him blaring loud music to block out any sound or distractions outside.

A smile never left his face as then pen scratched happily in to the little black book he held in his hands. It was another page written about the person he deeply cared about. Zap let the words flow from ink to paper, releasing his thoughts on the engineer.

_I feel like the luckiest person whenever she smiles at me; I become the sole most important person in the galaxy, no, the universe. She doesn't look at anyone else the same way, making me feel more special with every gaze. _

_Her laugh brings me higher than my wings have ever taken me, so when I'm flying with her and she's laughing, I don't know how high we'll go. She enjoys my little quirks; the first time she met me she wasn't taken aback by my wings like everyone else, understandable now by her own past, instead she asked how fast I could fly, and since then I've taken her words as a challenge. _

_She means the absolute world to me; without her I'm a moody, temperamental wreck but whenever she's around, that part of me wants to hide behind the other part of me that wants to hold her, show her the world, make sure I'm there for her when she needs a shoulder to cry on, an ear to talk to, or a quick flight when she needs to get away from it all. _

_I've never laughed harder, enjoyed my time or felt so strong than when I'm with her, and I think she knows it. _

_We haven't had the most perfect relationship; close calls and such, but I'm not going to let her slip away. If it's what it takes, then one final gesture of my affection would be enough, even if she says no. Either way, she has to know how I feel, so…_

…_I'm going to tell her I love her. _

Zap closed the book with a clap, staring in to nothing in particular. He sighed deeply as he fiddled with the spine of the book.

"I just hope she feels the same way."

* * *

**So, he is some Zenny coated in Zenny, with sprinkled Zenny served with a side of Zenny. You full yet? R&R!**


	28. Main story - Can't say it

**28****th ****March 2013 Thursday**

**Day 87**

**Month is almost up! The year will go by so quickly, so let's enjoy every chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I'm writing fanfiction…obviously I don't own the show. **

* * *

Zap walked towards her laboratory with a determined strut. A smug grin crossed his features as the door in the background grew larger and larger from a spec to a rectangle. He stopped right in front of it, taking yet another reassuring breath before pressing the activation button.

He knew she would be in there, usually she always was but this time he personally asked for a meeting, after all, he needed to say it.

"Jenny," he caught her attention, the clone swivelling around in her chair at the call of her name. Her eyes sparkled at the sight.

_She doesn't look at anyone else the same way, making me feel more special with every gaze._

"Hey, you," her tone was soft as she strolled up to him, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck. His own smile grew instantly with her touch, stroking the sides of her arms. "I was thinking we should probably do something later."

"Sounds great," he murmured through his lips as he planted a kiss on her nose. He could feel her giggle under his hold.

_Her laugh brings me higher than my wings have ever taken me._

"There's something I need to tell you first," he could feel his heart drop slightly with her face, a small frown of confusion evident on the corner of her lips.

"What's up?"

He took another breath. "We've known each other for a long time, and when I'm near you I've never felt happier-"

_I've never laughed harder, enjoyed my time or felt so strong than when I'm with her._

"-so what I'm trying to say is…I care a lot about you, Jenny," her eyes soften at his words, searching his own for any sign of regret, nerves or lies.

There is none.

"I'm in love with you."

He felt her arms freeze around his neck, her eyes growing wide instantly. At first, Zap is slightly stunned by her surprised expression, waiting for her response

She opens her mouth to say something, but no words are coming out. He looks expectantly at her quivering lips, words trying but failing to be heard.

"I…I," Jenny stammered, her arms falling from his shoulders. His own eyes stare back with eagerness, wondering if he had missed his shot. Just as his head began to droop down in dejection, a small word escaped her lips; although it wasn't what he expected.

"Thank you."

* * *

**R&R! Tell me what you think!**


	29. Main story - Solutions

**29****th**** March 2013 Friday**

**Day 88**

**Hope everyone is having a wonderful Good Friday. (I'm eating a hot cross bun as I'm typing this, can't eat meat today but that's fine. I love holidays where you have to follow tradition.)**

**Disclaimer: nom nom nom…wait what?**

* * *

"Thank you?" Bream and Jane cried in unison. Jenny lifted her head up from the table.

"I know," she sounded as disbelieved as the others sitting opposite her. "He says 'I love you' and I say…thank you."

"Well, maybe you were a bit shocked," Bream tried to explain in her gentle voice. Jenny furrowed her brow in thought, slamming her head back down. "He did kinda spring it on you."

The clone once again groaned with displeasure, tilting her head to the side to stare at the person who called her name.

"Do you love him back?" Jane sounded weary and cautious as the words left her lips. Jenny sat up straight, her eyes searching the table in front of her for an answer.

"I care about Zap so much," she began, her voice slightly shaky with tears. "I just…it feels so soon and I don't want to rush anything. I'm just not ready to say it back yet."

Bream pouted her lips in thought before turning to Jane. The mother was rocking her child in her arms, the infant growing by the day. "Jane, when did you and Dex share the big 'I love you' moment?"

"It really wasn't that long into dating," she stated matter-of-factly, locking gazes with Jenny. "We had had a bit of history before so it didn't take long to build a solid foundation. You have a huge history with Zap, most of it positive. Don't you feel your friendship is stable enough to take it to the next level and then work yourself out from there?"

The engineer nodded numbly at the words, unable to relate it to her own situation. Recognising this, Jane cleared her throat and continued. "He cares enough about you to say it Jenny, and that takes a lot of courage. Don't let him slip through your fingers; after all, we all know Zap isn't exactly a patient guy."

Winston gurgled in his mother's arms, Jane drawing her attention to the child. "This life came to be because of what Dex and I shared. If you can see a good future with Zap, don't let him get away."

"But what if I'm still not ready?" she questioned, the others reading the shock and fear on her face.

"Then do what you have to," her voice turned from soft to stern. "So long as you know it's the right choice."

The clone was left with her thoughts after her co-workers exited. Twiddling her thumbs, memories flooded her mind in an attempt to solve the problem.

_"You'll find someone."_

_"You want these? I figure you'd appreciate flowers more than me."_

_"Here. You're sleeping on the floor,"_

_"Can I still crash here tonight?"_

_"You know I'm not going to leave until you come with me,"_

_"Yes, the image is…perfect,"_

_"Because this time I'm not saying no."_

Oh this is too much, what is a girl to do? Jenny adored questions with rational answers, a logical problem with a correct procedure to achieve the result. Throw at her a 'yes or no' option on whether or not she loved Zap right now, well, she simply couldn't answer that just yet. If she said yes, she'd risk hurting him in the future, but if she said no, it could make an unbearable situation in the habitat…

Either way, Jenny became frustrated with every answer she could come up with because for the first time in her life…

…she didn't have an answer.

* * *

**Kinda short filler, I really need to work on these chapters. Don't get too upset with me on the next chapter, some things need to fall apart to make way for better things. Lots of very nice memories from January and February. R&R! **


	30. Multichapter - Tung in Wonderland

**30****th**** March 2013 Saturday**

**Day 89**

**Happy Easter Saturday! Multichapter to end the month. Originally I was going to put a very sad chapter here but I couldn't on a holiday, brace yourself for it later because it is very important to the plot and don't yell at me when I post it (I almost started crying just writing it but that proves; don't write a sad chapter and listen to a sad song at the same time.)**

**Don't forget COVER IMAGE people!**

**Disclaimer: I do believe I own the…well how about the…oh never mind. **

* * *

Tung snapped up in his bed, an intriguing smell wafting playfully around his nostrils.

Sniff sniff…hmm…

His hand rubbed the bottom of his chin in thought, leaping out of his bed to get a better region for the smell. He held his nose high in the air like a dog wound, breathing heavily as the scent created saliva in his mouth.

Chocolate and foil.

That could only mean one thing; Easter.

Bounding out of his room in the happiest of spirits, Tung gripped his little basket tighter in his gloved hands as he opened the door.

He turned another corner in the maze of halls, but stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes fell upon the small figure in the distance. His mouth dropped wide and the basket fell out of his hands as he watched little Winston, clad in a bunny onesie with an ears hoodie, turn around and smile at the frog boy.

"Winston?" he questioned, walking forwards with his hand outstretched as though testing to see if what he was seeing was real. "When did you learn to walk?"

Before he could reach the baby bunny, Winston walked, or toddler wobbled towards the garbage chute and pulled the hatch open. With a final twitch of his painted-on black nose and whiskers, he winked at Tung and jumped straight down the opening. The tracker's eyes widened at the scene.

"No!" he shouted, opening the chute again and staring down in search for the baby. "Winston!"

The darkness made the tunnel seem all the more deeper as the frog boy worried in thought.

"Well, there's no option," he decided, hoisting up his pants before holding the chute open as wide as it could. "I have to go after him."

He brought one leg up, but the tunnel was higher than he realised. Noticing he couldn't go 'leg first' down the chute, he decided a belly slide was the only option.

"Ok, here we go," he stood in stance the same way a diver would before jumping off the platform. "3…2…1."

His body made a squeaky noise as it rubbed against the side of the metal. Groaning in effort, he attempted again to push further down the tunnel, but it was no use. He could still feel his feet kicking freely out the exit.

"Great," he sulkily placed his hand in his cheek. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"You could try drinking the liquid," a voice echoed in the blackness. Tung couldn't stop the scream from escaping his lips.

"Who said that?" his gaze fell to a small tunnel off the side of the chute where he believed the voice was emitting.

"I am the voice of reason. I work with you at the Habitat but alas you will never know what my name is," the Voice of Reason spoke in his echoing and ominous voice.

Tung's right eye partly closed in thought. "Habibot?"

"Uh…um…no," the voice stuttered before coughing and continuing. "You are stuck, are you not?"

"What?"

"I say if you are not stuck, then you can simply slide down, but considering as you're not unstuck, you can't slide down."

The frog blew a raspberry out of his lips. "Why are you speaking like that? Can't you speak straightforward?"

The Voice of Reason sighed heavily in his hidden area before making a clinking noise. Tung's head flicked down to the small ledge, noticing a tiny vile of sparkling liquid.

"If you drink from this, you'll become small enough to slide down this chute," he announced. The tracker grabbed it and stared at it with great curiosity.

"What's in it?" he asked, popping the cork lid off and smelling it.

"What do you care?" the Voice hissed in the dark. "I haven't not seen you eat maggots on slices of toast."

With a shrug of agreement, Tung placed the bottle to his lips and began drinking. The vile dropped down the chute, empty and clinking to the sides as it fell. The frog licked his lips with his giant bullwhip tongue.

"Delicious, you got anymore?" he turned to look at the adjacent chute, but found it wasn't there anymore. Noticing that the wind was picking up, his gaze fell down the deep abyss, only to discover that he was falling down.

Down, down, down.

* * *

The wind raced past him as he held his arms out in preparation for landing. With a final thud and a slight 'manly' squeal, Tung raised his head from the fresh green grass and gazed upon the new land.

It was beautiful.

Large fire butterflies flew across his head and landed on flowers in a meadow. Different beetles scurried around his feet across the dewy, luscious grass and other bizarre creatures nestled in to their homes in the purple twisted trees.

"Wow," he whispered, absent-mindedly walking towards the river in front of him. It appeared bright orange in colour, causing him to hum in thought.

"I wonder what it tastes like?" he rhetorically questioned, moving down to his knees. Cupping his hand and scooping up a small amount, he was just about to bring it to his lips when someone cleared their throat behind him.

"Dex!" the frog boy cheered, dropping his forgotten handful back in to the river as he threw his arms around the leader in a hug. "Boy am I glad to see you."

He paused, eyes growing wide as he slowly released his grip and walked backwards from his leader, arms still outstretched in the air. He wasn't sure how he missed it, but the new insect legs on Dex sure weren't something he was going to miss again.

"Dex, what h-"

"I hope you weren't planning to drink from that, were you?" he bent down, glaring an intimidating eye at the small boy. He gulped loudly before responding.

"Uh, no," he muttered, his head dropping down to try and avoid Dex's gaze. "Anyway, have you seen your son? Not that I lost Winston or anything, but he was wearing a rabbit costume and he came down the garbage chute. Have you seen him?"

"I own not a son," he declared in a regal voice. Tung sighed exasperatedly.

"Great, you talk like that too," his hands clapped the sides of his body after they fell in dismay. "Wait, why couldn't I drink from the river?"

"The story of the river is told in a short poem. It's a sad poem, but an unhappy one too," the frog boy rolled his eyes as he tried to understand this new language.

"_There was a boy in this curious tale_

_Who decided to follow this very trail_

_He stared in wonder as far as he could see_

_The green clouds, blue bushes and the purple tree_

_He was chasing the small one, known as a rabbit_

_But when he saw the river he couldn't stop the habit_

_Drinking and drinking he quickly began to grow_

_If he didn't stop now he'd surely blow_

_And here is where the tale come to an end_

_As that boy drank till he met his…end."_

Tung raised his eyebrow at his leader's words. "That's not a very good ending."

"Yeah we're still working on it," he explained casually before his face lit up with glee. "But if you're looking for the same bunny rabbit, I didn't not see a fluffy tail bound down to the valley between the blue hills."

"Valley between the blue hills?" Tung questioned in thought, his eyes following Dex's pointing finger. "Thanks Dex."

* * *

The frog boy hopped away happily, watching as his leader turned from a waving figure to a tiny speck.

The light slowly became dimmer, the clouds started to gather and ever so quickly, Tung found himself walking straight in to a winter blizzard.

"Burr," he shook with a chill. "I wish a bought my coat."

"Why not just wish it away?" the most beautiful voice ever to grace Tung's ears continued to mesmerise him long after it disappeared.

"Wha…who said that?" he turned himself around many times, searching for the voice. His large goggle covered eyes caught sight of a sparkling lake, a small waterfall falling behind in to it. He stepped a little closer, noticing the noise of the pebbles shuffle beneath his feet. In the very centre of the pond grew a large blue flower, still closed as though shielding itself from the cold weather.

"How can I wish the cold away?" he questioned to the flower once he reached the edge.

The voice giggled in an echo. "Just try."

"Ok," he felt pretty stupid, but the frog boy closed his eyes very tight, scrunching up his nose as he made his wish. Something small and cold touched his nose, and softly he allowed his eyes to open.

From behind the cliff that held the waterfall, a bright red sun started to rise, blowing every snowflake away and warming the environment around them. Due to the new change in temperature, Tung watched in awe as the "Titan Arum' style flower opened up to reveal a beautiful water witch dressed in a gorgeous sparkling blue gown.

"Bream," his eyes were as wide as they could go, taking in her new appearance.

"I know not of this Bream," oh great, she spoke in negatives too. "Y R U here?" her breath seemed to be cold still, and whenever she spoke a word that could be spelt by a single letter, it escaped her lips in a 'fog shape'.

"I," he began, but stopped himself. Why was he here? He had been so caught up with the weird looking Dex and the beautiful looking Bream that he had forgotten all about the white rabbit. "I'm looking for Winston."

"Wh-O is this Winston?" an 'O' shaped cloud circled out of her mouth, dissipating in the air after it circled Tung's face.

"He's the white rabbit; a little baby," he clasped his hands together. "Please you have to have seen him."

She seemed to take her time as she thought. "I haven't seen A rabbit," she began, stepping out of the flower and walking across the surface of the water.

He sighed in defeat, looking around. "Ok, well can you tell me where the Valley between the blue hills is?"

The witch laughed as she stepped out on to the lake's edge, taking graceful steps up to him. "U R in the Valley between the blue hills."

The frog boy looked around and sure enough, the grass resting on the hills on either side of them where covered in snowflakes, giving the surface a blue appearance.

"But if U want 2 find a rabbit," she continued, catching the attention of the traveller. "Mother rabbit is holding A ball later 2-day at the white castle thrU the trees."

A huge smile graced his lips. "Mother rabbit…that must be Jane!" he jumped happily, splashing in the water before landing in front of Bream.

"Thanks Bream," he hugged her the same way he hugged Dex. "I'm going to find Winston."

* * *

**Part 1 is done. Hopefully you know what story I'm basing this off, if you don't, well I don't really know what to say. All I can say is…I'm back! I haven't felt this happy about a chapter in a while! R&R! **


	31. Multichapter - White rabbit

**31****st**** March 2013 Sunday**

**Day 90**

**Happy Easter Sunday everyone! Hope you all had a wonderful day. Let's find out where Tung is in Wonderland!**

**Disclaimer: I own not the show Dex Hamilton and all its characters. (or Alice in Wonderland but this is only based on it considering most stuff in here is different and made up on the spot.)**

* * *

The little frog boy continued to wonder through the large purple twisted trees, looking every which way whenever a creepy noise sounded beyond the darkness. He cowered in his boots; his knees knocking uncontrollably and his teeth noticeably chattering.

"Where is Junior?" he pondered to himself, using his hand as a visor. Surely a little tot in a white bunny suit would be easy to find against a dark backdrop. He stomped his foot on the ground angrily. "This stinks, I'm supposed to be stuffing my face with chocolate right now."

With every stomp he grunted in frustration; one jump, two jump, until…the ground could take it no more.

"Hey, why aren't you not doing that?" a shrill voice barked at him. Tung froze in his spot, stammering at the sudden noise. He should really stop thinking that this place is as normal as home.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ground," he apologised, bending down on one knee. "I didn't mean to-"

"No, over here!" the voice shouted again, turning his attention to the side of the path. A clearing beside the path held a brightly decorated tea party table, adorned with candlesticks, tea pots and piles and piles of different desserts. The frog glanced down at his stomach, watching as it moved with hunger. He patted his gut, licking his lips as his eyes locked with a small pile of cupcakes.

"Why weren't you not hurting the ground?" the girl seated at the table complained, holding her tea cup in front of her.

A huge grin cracked on to Tung's face. "Jenny!" his squeal of surprise startled those at the table. The tea that sat in Jenny's cup leapt out and flew across the table. A boy who was seated next to her jumped from his seat and moved to the other end of the table. Holding a tea cup forward, he caught the stream of the hot liquid as it poured back in to the cup.

"Ah, thank you darling," the girl smiled in gratitude. She pulled the boy's collar closer to her before kissing him, the boy raising his hat off his head as he kissed her back.

Watching this curious act, Tung learnt from his previous experiences to take in the new looks of his team mates. Nothing was abnormal about the two; they still had human bodies, with the exception of Zap of course, but their new outfits were slightly…out of the ordinary, expected in this new place. Jenny seemed to be wearing her usual colours, only her outfit resembled something of a corset fairy costume coupled with a matching tiny top hat tilted at an angle on her head. Zap was wearing a tattered brown suit that seemed to fit him well and wore a black top hat atop his usual gelled hair.

"Why aren't you not happy?" Jenny questioned again, standing in her seat. Tung stammered before being pushed in to a seat by Zap. The two took the seats on either side of the frog boy, staring at him intently. The tracker could feel the beads of sweat forming on his brow.

"Because I can't find the white rabbit," he complained, throwing his head on to the table and trying to subtly grab at a biscuit. His hand was slapped away by Jenny.

"You can't not have that on your not unbirthday," she announced, taking another sip of her tea.

"Yeah," Zap chimed in, pouring tea down a tower of stacked tea cups, and somehow filling every single cup perfectly.

"Hattie can't not have one because it's her unbirthday," he gestured to Jenny, who to Tung's surprise had changed seats once again, now seating opposite them.

"And you can't not have one when it's your unbirthday too, you…" Tung realised that "this-world's Zap" was waiting for an introduction, so he was quick to reply.

"It's Tung."

"Oh how not unrude of us," Jenny, or Hattie as Tung understood, held her hand to her heart in a dramatic fashion.

"We introduced ourselves not; I'm Mad Hatter, or Hattie for short. And this," she gestured to Zap who, by Tung's surprise, had moved quickly and unnoticeably next to Jenny. "is my husband March Hair."

"Why is he called March Hare if he's not a rabbit?" Tung questioned, resulting in shocked looks from the party throwers.

"No, not hare, hair," she pointed to her husband's hair. "He has the best hair in all the land." Jenny, or Hattie, kissed her husband's cheek while Tung rolled his eyes.

"_Now I know she's mad,"_ he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that you didn't not say?" Jenny questioned, pouring a cup of tea for Tung. The frog boy coughed while he thought of a lie.

"Uh, what's an unbirthday?" he queried.

"Well, think of it like this," Zap commenced from his new seat at the head of the table. "Every year some doesn't not have a birthday, so for every other day in the year, everyone doesn't not have an unbirthday!"

"Well said darling," Hattie, or Jenny yelled. She held up a small piece of cake and stood on her chair at the other end of the table. Zap, or March "Hair" did the same and to the frog's surprise, they threw the pieces of food at each other and caught the pieces in their mouths.

"Whoa," he whispered, before smiling at a big plate of muffins. "It isn't not my unbirthday today too!"

"Well don't not eat up," March Hair announced from his new seat next to Hattie. The two clinked their mugs before entwining their arms and drinking from their cups. The frog boy drooled over their food, scooping a big handful in to his arms.

"I won't not take these on my journey to meet Mother Rabbit," Hattie and the Hair turned to Tung with smiling faces.

"You aren't not going to Mother Rabbit's banquet?" Hattie replied from her new seat beside Tung. "We weren't not going to see her too."

"You guys…can't not…come with me," Tung tried his luck at the new language and to his relief, Hattie and the March Hair shared a smiling glance.

* * *

"Do you guys really have to do that?" the tracker groaned exasperatedly. His eyes moved in front of him as March Hair and Hattie twirled in front of him in their waltz.

"We can't not unhelp it," Hattie giggled as she was twirled again. "I just realised it isn't not our unanniversary."

The March Hair smiled broadly at her words. "Oh I don't not love you my dear," he declared before dipping her in a kiss. Tung moaned in disgust at the sight, walking faster to try and get ahead of them.

"Would you two stop it? According to your directions we're almost there-" pushing aside the final bush, Tung stood stock still as he stared in awe at the white marble palace. Hattie and the Hair stepped forward, the two cuddling very close with Hattie hand resting on her husband's chest.

"That isn't not Mother Rabbit's home," whispered Hattie. "The banquet isn't not being held in the garden."

Tung used his expert sight to zoom in to the main lawns and sure enough, a large group of strange creatures had gathered on the grass, including "this land's Dex" and "this world's Bream".

"We have to find the White Rabbit and go," he whispered in reply, only to be taken aback by their sad faces.

"Do we have to go so early?" Hattie complained in a pout. "We don't not want to celebrate our unanniversary; and what a coincidence it falls on my unbirthday." She hit her husband's stomach with the back of her hand as she gave him the news.

Tung sighed before gesturing his hand outwards. "Fine you guys can stay."

The two squealed in excitement before bolting down the grassy hill, completing a few cartwheels before continuing their foxtrot dance all the way down to the party. Tung released a sigh before walking up to the party himself.

* * *

He walked up to the white table, eyeing the foods with hunger.

"Boy that does look good," he muttered reaching out a hand. He had already finished his snacks from what he assumed was Hattie's unbirthday party and already he was feeling a twinge of hunger. As his hands crept closer to the treats, he was hit once again, this time by a small staff.

"What aren't you not doing?" a tall woman asked the small frog boy. Tung took a brave glance upward before smiling broadly.

"Jane!" he cheered, giving her one of his classic hugs. "I'm so glad to see you. Have you seen the white rabbit?"

Jane, or Mother Rabbit as made evident by her large bunny rabbit costume, bent down to his height and frowned. "This boy isn't not speaking not in negatives," she declared, earning gasps from the crowd. Tung could feel the nervousness rise inside of him.

"Has this boy not un-upset anyone else today?" she asked, pointing an accusing finger at Tung.

"He didn't not think the ending to the river boy story was a good one!" Dex shouted, more gasps emitting from the crowd.

"He didn't not wish away the cold weather from my home," Bream shouted angrily, to which everyone believed she didn't want and so began shouting 'boo' towards the little frog boy.

"He didn't not ruin our unanniversary by taking all the food," Hattie shouted before burying her face in her hands as she sobbed, Hair rubbing her back in sympathy. The crowd's murmurs of hatred towards Tung grew with her words before she corrected herself. "But don't get me wrong; he wasn't not a most gracious guest and it isn't not his unbirthday too."

The gathered crowd exclaimed in recognition before continuing to close around Tung.

The frog boy could only stare forward dumbfounded. What was going on? All these people were so nice to him before; why all the anger now?

"What don't you not have to say for yourself?" Jane asked while poking the tracker. Tung was about to come up with a response, when he noticed two bunny ears poking out of Mother Rabbit's pouch.

"Mother Rabbit," he spoke, catching the woman's attention. "May I not pull the rabbit out of your pouch?"

Mother Rabbit seemed to think before nodding slightly. "You may not."

Understanding the words, Tung took it as a yes and, grasping the bunny by the ears, pulled the rabbit out of the pouch. To his happiness, Winston smiled back as Tung held him by the ears in the air.

"You have no idea how long I've been looking for you, Junior," he whispered to the bunny, touching his finger to the baby bunny's nose. Winston squirmed a little before reaching a hand in to his little basket, which Tung recognised was his. The tracker watched as a big foil covered chocolate egg was retrieved and waved in front of his face.

"What's that fo-" before he could finish his sentence, Winston shoved the egg into Tung's mouth with such force that Tung dropped Junior and fell down on to his back.

"Tung?" Hattie questioned with a bit of fear, leaning down over him. She grasped his shoulders and started to shake him. "Tung, Tung,"

* * *

"Tung!" Jenny shouted, finally startling the frog boy out of his sleep. Tung pulled himself up on his bed, yanking the large chocolate egg out of his jaw.

"Ouch," he complained before gazing around his room. The entire crew was there watching over him; some held worried faces while the others looked angry. The frog boy groaned before placing a hand to his head, gazing over the edge of the bed to spy a litter of foil wrappers. "What happened? I had the weirdest dream and all of you guys were in it."

Dex chuckled at his tracker's words, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "That's the last time we let you eat chocolate before bed."

* * *

**There, done for the multichapter and done for the month. Don't forget your cover entries for March too. Who else likes Hattie and March Hair together? I don't not ship them; they're like Zap and Jenny alter-egos! If anyone can think of a shipping name for those two gets the next chapter dedicated to them. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. R&R!**


End file.
